ENAMORATE DE MI
by usagita chan
Summary: Darien esta muy enamorado de Serena, la chica mas hermosa y deseada por todos, pero es inalcanzable para él, porque él no es precisamente un galán. A unos meses de graduarse, el destino los junta para realizar el último proyecto escolar, donde ella descubre sus sentimientos. ¿Que pasará ahora, si la graduación ya esta cerca y la vida en otra ciudad espera a Darien?
1. ENAMORATE DE MI

Hacer el amor con ella es maravilloso, su aroma me embriaga, sus ojos celestes son el cielo, donde me lleva cada noche. Sus labios hacen un buen equipo con los mios, sus senos caben perfectamente en mis grandes manos, esas piernas con la que me enrosca cada vez que me hundo en ella son tan perfectas, largas y hermosas, me aprietan exigiendo más y más de mi, y no se lo puedo negar, ella es mi vicio. El orgasmo es la mejor parte, la siento vibrar debajo de mi, y su respiración se calma poco a poco. Ambos terminamos sudados por el gran placer que nos hemos dado esta noche. Una vez relajados salimos de la cama y nos metemos a bañar y bajo la regadera nos envolvemos en pasión de nuevo. Salimos de la ducha y nos ponemos algo de ropa y nos metemos abrazados a la cama de nuevo para caer rendidos en los brazos de morfeo. Una vez dormidos puedo escuchar una dulce vocesita decir "mamá" que me hace despertar de inmediato y en un susurro llamo a mi dule compañia que se despierta rapidamente y se levanta, se pone una camiseta y su pijama de conejitos y ami me avienta un short y una camiseta, nos vestimos rapidamente, y escuchamos que unos pasitos estan cada vez más cerca de la puerta, mi amada corre a abrir la puerta y entre la oscuridad de la noche veo a una pequeña de cabellos rosados con una pijamita blanca, viene descalza, con una mano sujeta a luna pelota y con la otra manita se talla los ojitos, indicando que esta asustada, seguramente por una pesadilla.

—Ven aquí pequeña, duerme con mamá— la acuesta en medio de nosotros, yo me quedo embobado viendo a ambas, las mujeres de mi vida, simplemente las amo. Mi pequeña se duerme inmediatamente por la comodidad de estar entre nosotros. Veo a mi esposa que antes de dormir me da un abrazo y me besa con pasión y le correspondo de la misma, cuidamos de no despertar a nuestra pequeña, pero es imposible decir que no a sus besos, le acaricio la mejilla y la sigo besando, su lengua se apodera de la mía y no puedo parar de seguirle el ritmo, me suelta y me riega besos por toda la cara.

—Oh Serena..— gimo de placer por sus besos. Abro los ojos.

—Mushi... ¡Que asco!— No, no era Serena. Era mi perro. Mushi me lambió toda la cara, y me despertó del hermoso sueño. ¡Rayos, estoy Humedo! y agitado aún por el sueño erótico. ¡No puede ser¡ Volví a soñar con ella!. Volví a desnudarla y a hacerle el amor. Esto es todas las noches desde que la conocí. Mi despertador indica que es hora de levantarme, esta bien, aqui voy. Me levanto y me meto a bañar, me miro en el espejo para afeitarme y no puedo creer lo que veo ¡pf! esto va de mal en peor. En mis sueños soy un hombre muy guapo con una sonrisa encantadora que derrite a cualquier mujer que me mira y el pelo alborotado, me luce muy bien, mi ropa me hace ver muy atractivo.

Pero en la realidad me doy asco. No puedo alborotarme el cabello porque parezco puerco espin, hasta ellos lucen mejor que yo, mi sonrisa no derrite a nadie, porque tengo braquets, y mi cara es aún peor, tengo manchada toda la cara por los barritos que aparecen diariamente. Alto si soy, pero musculoso no, ni una pizca de musculos, lo que hace que mi ropa parezca muy grande para mi flacucho cuerpo.

Es lunes y tengo que ir a la universidad, salgo de mi recamara y me preparo un cafe y unos huevos revueltos para el desayuno. Antes de salir me hago mi peinado como si un dinosario me hubiese lambiado y me coloco mis anteojos de intelectual, a quién engaño, sólo soy el nerd de último grado.

Casi al llegar a la universidad volteo a ver el otro lado de la acera y veo caminar a la mujer de mis sueños con sus amigas, sigo caminado y mis ojos no se despegan de ella, es tan hermosa sus coletitas vuelan con el viento, lleva unos jeans celestes que combinan perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos, una blusa estraple negra que le enmarca su perfecto abdomen, cintura y sobre todo sus senos y encima de sus hombros esta cubierta por una chaqueta rosa que combina perfectamente con sus botas altas y su bolso de mano que cuelga en su hombro derecho. en sus manos lleva una carpeta. Es tan perfecta que no me canso de admirarla. En mis sueños la he hecho mía una y otra vez, la he besado y he recorrido cada parte de su cuerpo con mis manos y con mis boca y mi lengua ¡Dios! ¿Algún día se hará realidad? ¿Algún día seré dueño de su boca y su cuerpo? Si sólo una vez me pudiera dedicar una de sus dulces sonrisas me daré por bien servido, si de su hermosa boca pudiera salir mi nombre ese día me sentiré en la gloria, y si me correspondiera me sentiré el dueño del mundo.

A cada paso que da yo doy uno igual como si estuviera caminando a su lado aunque estoy conciente que ella es inalcanzable. Ella es la bella y yo la bestia. Pero si bella pudo tranformarlo en un principe guapo y encantador ¿por que mi bella no puede hacer lo mismo conmigo? ¡Oh! Ya se porque. Porque eso solo existe en los cuentos de adas y en las novelitas. Ella jamás se fijaría en mi, aunque estuviera enfrente de ella, aunque quizas si me viera pero saldría corriendo. Si me viera en mi versión de mis sueños quizas si se enamore de mi. Quito esa idea de mi cabeza porque me doy cuenta de que esto es una estupidez. Mi hermosa chica solo es mía en sueños y ¡que sueños! Si ella lo supiera ya me hubiese demandado. Por suerte no hay pena capital por cogerte a una chica en sueños.

Voy soñando con mi chica que no me doy cuenta del poste delante de mi y me estrello, lanzó un grito de dolor y caigo al suelo. Las miradas se posan en mi y me pongo rojo del ridículo que acabo de protagonizar, despues escucho sus carcajadas, soy un excelente animador por lo visto. A lo lejos escucho "Chiba, ¿se te atrevezó el poste?" "usa otros lentes" y más cosas que ignoro, veo mis cosas tiradas alredor de mi y me concentro en recogerlos, de pronto veo el último libro por recoger, que cuando lo alcanzo una mano llega primero que yo, y justo toco esas manos que son tan suaves y esbeltas, alzo la mirada para ver de quién se trata y puedo ver una dulce sonrisa ¡Dios, morí y estoy en el cielo con un bello ángel a mi lado! ¡Es ella! ¡Mi chica! Si de lejos es hermosa, de cerca es una diosa que bajó del Olimpo.

—¿Te lastimaste? Porque tienes un chichon en la frente.— No puedo responder ante su dulce voz y solo le digo no con la cabeza. Un estoy bien es suficiente para ella.

—Hasta pronto— Es lo único que me dice y se marcha. Alcanza a sus amigas y sigue caminando hacia la entrada de la universidad donde se dirige a su aula, y yo como tonto me he quedado por su cercanía. Me levanto y la sigo de lejos, Cuando llego ya esta en su pupitre con las piernas cruzadas, inmediatamente me siento hasta atras como siempre para admirarla y entra el profesor a darnos la clase de bacteriología.

Durante el día y en los recesos veo que se le acercan muchos chicos, algunos a pedirle que los oriente en las clases ¡que se pongan a estudiar y que se alejen de mi chica!, otros para invitarla a salir y otros descaradamente le coquetean, a esos los odio más, por su actitud. Pero mi chica batea con clase a todos. Por que mi chica es soltera y no tiene intención de tener novio. Mi amiga Amy me ha dicho que los chicos superficiales no son lo suyo. Ok quizas sean guapos pero a mi chica le interesa el corazon. Si pudiera ver mi corazón, vería cuanto la amo.

El día ha terminado, llego a casa y me recuesto en mi cama y me pongo a pensar que hoy fue un gran día apesar del golpe en la cabeza, me paso la mano en la frente y ¡auch! duele, pero luego recuerdo que gracias a esto mi hermosa chica me habló por primera vez y que pude sentir sus manos, diariamente chocaría con lo que sea con tal de que me hable. Y pensar que solo faltan menos de tres meses para graduarnos, es tan poco, despues no la veré mas, quizas se mude de cuidad o de país, no lo se. Pero la extrañaré. Yo me mudaré a Nagasaky, he enviado mis documentos a un hospital y me han aceptado, sólo es cuestión de esperarme a la graduación y en cuanto tenga todo listo me mudaré, quizas estar cerca de la costa me sienta bien y pueda olvidar a mi hermosa chica. ¿olvidarla? ¡jamás! No creo que pueda, ella es especial.

—Chicos, para el proyecto final, haran equipo de dos y lo presentarán ante todos sus profesores, elegiran un tema y trabajaran en ello, del tema que escojan, necesitaré su historia, su desarrollo, problemas, pero sobre todo se enfocaran en sus soluciones. Los temas estan el pizarrón central, son varios así que no creo que los repitan. Y para hacerlo más interesante los equipos serán al azar. Ahora tomen un papelito y lean el nombre de su compañero y los anotaré, y no podrán cambiar de compañero ¿Entendido?. Bien. Comenzemos. Amy pasa por favor.— Y así uno a uno fue pasando y los equipos se empezaron a formar. Vi que algunos se emocionarón y otros no tanto, por el momento mi nombre no se ha mencionado y casualmente el de mi chica tampoco, me pregunto ¿quien será el afortunafo de estar más de un mes con ella?. Faltamos cuatro personas para hacer pares, Rubeus pasa y menciona el nombre de su compañero y ¡no puede ser! ¡mi chica será mi compañera¡ Todas las miradas se clavan en mi y puedo notar desconcierto, asomobro y quizas asco de algunos, mi corazón se ha paralizado. ¡No lo puedo creer! Ella me mira y sonrie y se vuelve a su lugar.

Cuando termina la clase todos salimos y buscamos los temas. Veo que mi chica anota varios. Cuando terminan las clases todos van saliendo y yo aún me quedo guardando mis cosas cuando escucho su melodiosa voz en mis oidos, la miro y esta ahí parada frente a mi preguntándome sobre como vamos a trabajar. Yo aún embobado le expongo mis ideas y ella me expone las suyas, así que ya practicamente eligió el tema, y la verdad el tema no me interesa mientras la tenga junto a mi. Lo que me asombra esque haya elegido mi departamento para elaborar el proyecto, argumenta que su hermano es muy molesto, su madre encimosa y su padre es muy celoso con cualquier chico que se le acerque, si yo fuera su padre sería igual de celoso con la preciodidad de hija que me cargo.

Hemos pasado una semana trabajando en mi departamento, soy la envidia de muchos y eso me enaltece, no es como muchos quisieran tener a una chica en su departamento pero para mi es suficiente con verla y hablar con ella. Ahora me levanto más temprano y aseo mi casa, para que mi chica se sienta a gusto, hablando con ella se pasa el tiempo volando, ya que soy muy tímido no hablo mucho, pero me gusta escucharla, habla de su familia, sus amigos y sus planes y metas en la vida. Con ella a mi lado mi departamento tiene vida, ella le da vida.

Es una mujer asombrosa y muy inteligente. Ha traido varias ideas y las desarrollamos juntos, será una excelente doctora porque tiene la sensibilidad para ayudar a la gente y no hace menos a las personas por sus condiciones, por ejemplo a mi nunca me ha hablado de mi terrible aspecto, ahora la amo más.

Mis sueños siguen igual que antes, despierto mojado por el sudor del sueño. Al menos ahora su dulce aroma impregna toda mi sala. Dos semanas más y el proyecto estará terminado, y despues la graduación.

—Nunca he conocido un chico como tú. Los chicos me ven como un trofeo, lo primero que quieren de mi es mi cuerpo, y eso para mi es denigrante. Lo bueno esque tu no me deseas, ni me quieres tener de esa forma— "Oh cariño, te deseo y te he tenido todas las noches en mis sueños, si supieras de cuantas formas te he soñado". ¡Dios! Saco ese pensamiento de inmediato porque si se lo digo la asustaré y entonces seré igual o peor que los que la acosan.

—No soy ese tipo de chicos Serena, yo si creo en el amor. El sexo casual no es lo mío, yo prefiero hacer el amor con la persona de la que estoy enamorado y no acostarme con alguien solo por deseo.—¿que acabo de decir? ¿en serio lo dije en voz alta? ¡tragame tierra! No dije algo malo ¿o si?

—Wow. Eres todo un romántico, si que eres raro.—

—No soy raro, soy diferente—

—Bien chico diferente, creo que es mejor que me vaya, te veo mañana en la escuela. Adios.— ¡Y me da un beso en la mejilla! ¡Un beso! ahora si estoy muerto, y la amo.

Esta es la última semana trabajando en mi departamento. El tiempo de estar junto a ella se ha acabado. Adios a las charlas, a sus sonrisas que me desarman, a su perfume y a su presencia junto a mi.

Esta última semana me he animado ha hablar más, he dejado la tímidez un poco, me ha dicho que me veo bien sonriendo, me ha dado tips para conquistar chicas, ¿funcionarán en ella? Me ha dicho que soy su mejor y único amigo. ¡Me considera su amigo! En la universidad platicamos y todos nos ven con mala cara. No pueden creer que una chica hermosa como ella se haga amiga de un tipo como yo. ¡Ja! ahora soy popular por estar cerca de ella, Estoy orgulloso de mi.

Hoy es el último día que ella estará aquí y hasta el cielo lo sabe por que ahora esta gris y el aire es frío. Saco mi caja de cartas que esta debajo de mi cama, voy a la sala y saco todas las cartas que le he escrito diariamiente donde le expreso mis sentimientos, mis dudas y mis temores y mi admiración por ella, cartas donde le expreso lo grande que es mi amor por ella, pero obviamente yo no soy para ella ni ella para mi, somos polos opuestos, ella es hermosa y yo... mi hermosura esta escondido debajo de mi fealdad jajaja me rió solo por mis ocurrencias.

Din don, el sonido del timbre me hace sobresaltar, ¡es Serena! Llegó antes. Cierro rapidamente la caja y la escondo debajo del sofá. Abro la puerta y ella esta aqui, la hago pasar y nos ponemos a trabajar de inmediato, despues de un rato recuerdo que no compré nada para comer y le pido disculpas a Serena y me voy corriendo a comprar comida, bocadillos y algunas golosinas que ella le encantan. La he dejado en mi departamento ultimando los detalles de nuestro proyecto.

Cuando termino de hacer mis compras regreso rápido, pero justo antes de llegar, una tempestad se suelta y me empapo por completo, por suerte mis cosas estan en bolsa plastica. Me detengo un poco y espero a que baje la lluvia pero no para, así que voy corriendo todo mojado para llegar a casa antes de que ríos se formen por las avenidas. Llego, abro la puerta y veo a Serena de rodillas llorando ¿que pasa?

—¿Porque no me lo dijiste?—¿decir que? Que iba a llover, que tardaría en llegar, que no preparé comida... ¿de que habla? Ella ve mi confusión y cuando me acerco me muestra mi cajita. ¡oh no! ¡tiene mis cartas¡ ¿que hago? ¿que le digo? Bien, ya me descubrió. En menos de una semana estaremos graduados y nos dejaremos de ver.

—Serena yo... no se que decir.—Tomo aire y prosigo — Me enamoré de ti desde que te conocí, me enamoré de tu nobleza, de tu buen juicio, de tu sensibilidad, de todo. Te amo tal y como eres Serena, pero no te lo dije porque soy diferente. Mírame, tu eres la mujer más hermosa y yo... soy yo, no encajariamos. Soy muy tímido y si te lo decía te alejarías de mi. Preferí amarte en silencio.— Wow, lo dije desde el fondo de mi corazón. —Te amo Serena Tsukino, mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo. Y si mi amor te lastima, yo me alejare de ti, en una semana quizas estemos lejos, separados geograficamente, pero siempre estarás en mi corazón. No llores por favor, yo no merezco tus lágrimas.— Le seco las lágrimas derramadas con mis dedos y ella de repente se abraza a mi y llora aún más.

—Tus cartas son hermosas Darien, nadie me ha dicho esas cosas tan lindas. Disculpa que las haya leído, pero tenían mi nombre— Sonrió y parece que ella también lo hace.

—No te preocupes, ahora por favor vamos a comer no me quiero sentir más avergonzado de lo que estoy— Me levanto, le tiendo la mano, se levanta y me mira.

—Darien, ¡estas mojado! Deja que yo prepare la mesa y caliente la comida, mientras date un baño para que no te enfermes—¡Se preocupa por mi! Eso no me lo esperaba. Pero yo asiento le doy la bolsa y voy a bañarme. Es tan dulce y tierna y ahora ya sabe lo que siento por ella, tanto tiempo pasé desapercibido y ahora sabe mi secreto, que la amo. Y no huyó de mi, al contrario esta aquí preparando la mesa para comer juntos.

Despues de la comida proseguimos con nuestro proyecto, afuera sigue lloviendo a cántaros pero nosotros no nos preocupamos por eso. Serena ya no me ha preguntado más sobre mis sentimientos y sinceramente ya no quiero hablar de eso, sólo quiero disfrutar de este último momento juntos.

Ya se esta haciendo tarde y hemos terminado todo, ya imprimimos lo necesario y guardamos copia de todo. Sigue lloviendo y no se ve que vaya a parar. Desde mi balcón se ven las calles inundadas y por la radio escuchamos que la ciudad se esta inundando y sugieren que nadie salga de sus casas para evitar accidentes ¡Dios! Si la dejo ir le puede pasar algo y no quiero eso. Le sugiero quedarse y se ve apenada, pero acepta solo le llama a su madre y le explica las cosas y al parecer su padre no esta en casa así que su madre le permite quedarse aquí sin problemas, no se que más le dice su madre por que ella se pone roja y voltea rapidamente para que yo no la mire, seguramente algo de no portarse mal ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera posible, bueno en mis sueños si.

Le presto un pijama y la dirijo a mi habitación, ahí la dejo para que se cambie y pueda dormir tranquila, yo me quedaré en el sofá. Mi cama me da cierta envidia. Me acuesto en el sofá y no puedo dejar de imaginarme que la chica más hermosa esté durmiendo en mi cama, esta acurrucada entre mis sábanas y yo aqui sólo, ¿cuantas veces la he soñado en mi cama y yo a su lado? Y ahora en la realidad, si esta en mi cama, pero yo no estoy con ella abrazándola ni mucho menos haciéndole el amor. Me duermo pensando en ella y pidiendo alejar mis sucios sueños con ella, porque quien sabe si la despertaré gritando su nombre y con la humedad de siempre.

Un grito me despierta, abró los ojos y afuera esta lloviendo, los relámpagos retumban por toda la ciudad, hacen un eco ensordecedor, pertubador y es muy inquietante. La lluvia y el viento golpean fuertemente mi ventana y de pronto siento frío. Abró bien mis ojos y me doy cuenta que estoy en la sala.

Otro relámpago se escucha y oigo un grito desde la recámara, recuerdo que Serena esta ahí y entro rapidamente y la veo sentada en medio de la cama llorando, cerrando los ojos y tapándose fuertemente los oidos, por lo visto le teme a las tormentas como ésta, me acerco a ella, le hablo pero ella no escucha. Me acerco aún más y me siento a su lado, abre los ojos me reconoce y de inmediato se avienta en mis brazos buscando traquilidad. Se ve tan frágil e indefensa que con su abrazo me siento un gran hombre protegiéndola. La sigo abrazando y despues descubro que solo tiene puesto su sosten y su boxer, de inmediato me pongo muy nervioso pero trato de controlarme porque ella sigue aferrada a mi. Le acaricio la espalda para calmarla y siento como se va relajando. Huele tan bien, una aroma a miel inunda mis fosas nasales que me hace tensar, tengo que controlar mis instintos para no asustarla. La sigo acariciando y logro tirar de la sábana para taparla, con ese movimiento ella se da cuenta de su desnudez y sale de mis brazos para taparse poniéndose roja de la vergüenza.

—Disculpa, esque yo... siempre duermo así y no me di cuenta, además le temo a los relámpagos, me provocan mucho miedo.— Yo la disculpo, diciéndole que no se preocupe.

—Tranquila, no te pasará nada. Estare aqui contigo y te cuidare. Dormiré en ese sillón ¿Te parece?— Ella asiente pero me sigue abrazando, intento zafarme y cuando por fin sede otro trueno retumba haciéndola regresar a su agarre—

—No, no, mejor quedate conmigo—¿que? ¿en la cama con ella?—Porfavor o no podré dormir.— ¿que puedo hacer? Dormir cerca de ella es una cosa, pero dormir con ella, es peligroso.

Estoy dudando en decirle que si, cuando me mira a los ojos suplicando, esos hermosos ojos celestes se clavan en los mios y estoy tentado a besarla, trato de resistir, pero me es imposible, su proximidad me desarma y no se en que momento sus labios atrapan los mios ¡me besó primero! yo le correspondo, y de inmediato tengo ganas de más que sólo un beso, sus manos se empiezan a mover y los mios tambien ¡control, donde estas cuando te necesito! pero se que esta mal, esto no esta bien y con todo el dolor la aparto de mi.

—Serena, esto no esta bien—

—Una vez me dijiste que tu preferias hacer el amor con la persona que amas y no acostarte con alguien solo por deseo— Acaba de recitar cada palabra que le dije antes.

—Serena, yo te amo demasiado, y me encantaría hacerte el amor, pero no así, tú estas asustada por los relámpagos y quieres que me quede a tu lado, yo no puedo aprovecharnme de eso, no puedo.— Por más que ansio esto no puedo dejarme llevar.

—Pero yo si quiero— ¿¡que!? —Quiero que me hagas el amor Darien, demuestrame lo que sientes por mi— Y sin darme tiempo de pensar se arroja a mis brazos y me comienza a besar, ella toma el control de mi y yo no puedo negarme, me rindo ante sus dulces labios, me quita la camisa del pijama y me besa en la boca y va bajando hacía mi pecho, se sienta sobre mi con sus perfectas piernas a los lados y toma mis manos y las lleva hacía sus pechos —tócame— se quita el sosten y expone sus hermosos senos ante mí, ¡Son más bellos de lo que pensé! Con sus manos toma mi cabeza y acerca mis labios hacía sus pezones —bésame— yo lo hago, y con mis manos la rodeo y le acaricio toda la espalda mientras mis torpes labios toman sus hermosos senos, sus pezones estan completamente extasiados y yo la beso y la muerdo y ella gime de placer enredando sus hermosos dedos en mi cabello. Ya no tengo control y necesito liberarme, mi ropa interior me aprieta, estoy completamente rígido, y se que Serena se ha cuenta porque se comienza a mover sobre mi y yo gimo de placer. De repente baja de mi y se para y me invita a pararme, al hacerlo se pone delente de mi y se sienta en la cama y con su manos comienza a bajar mi pijama y a quitármelo dejándome solo con mis boxer negros, con sus manos comienza a acariciar a travez de la tela y me siento aún más apretado, me jala hacía ella y me besa el abdomen, sus besos estan llenos de deseo y de pronto siento como baja mi ropa exponiendo mi miembro ante ella. que la veo asombrarse y sonrie y de una tirón estoy en su boca ¡Wow! ¡Estoy en su boca! yo sólo gimo de placer y mis caderas comienzan a moverse al compás de su boca, dentro, fuera una y otra vez y cada vez siento miles de sensaciones en todo mi cuerpo, ya no puedo más y me dejo venir dentro de su boca, salgo de ella y ella me comienza a besar y siento mi propio sabor, viniendo de sus labios es delicioso. me toma por el cuello y se deja caer conmigo a la cama yo la sigo besando y ella baja una mano y la dirige a su entrepierna y se masajea sobre su boxer rosa —ayudame— ¿que le quite la última prenda? ¡pues si bobo! ¿como crees que se hace el amor? y lentamento voy deslizando su boxer por entre sus largas y hermosas piernas, al verla completamente desnuda sobre mi cama es realmente hermosa. Veo que abre sus piernas para mi y me muestra sus ganas !wow! Esto es mucho mejor que en mis sueños, afuera la lluvia, los relámpagos y el frío y aquí en mi habitación hay un volcan haciendo erupción. Me recuesto sobre ella para besarla una vez más y ella me acaricia toda la espalda y gime de deseos —acariciame— y lleva mi mano hasta su intimidad ¡Dios! es delicioso rosarla con mis dedos. Sentir sus pliegues y su boton es delicioso yo la masajeo y ella con una mano me muestra como hacerlo y yo la sigo un dedo dentro de ella me muestra su humedad y con el pulgar en su boton siento sus deseos. Como puede, toma una almohada y la coloca bajo sus caderas abre sus piernas por completo y yo entiendo que es el momento de adentrarme en ella ¡Es el momento! Hacernos uno solo, fusionar nuestros cuerpos. Tomo mi miembro con una mano y lo coloco en su entrada, ¡es tan hermosa! y cuando entro me siento el dueño del mundo, estoy dentro de ella, aun no lo puedo creer, ¡ella me ha dejado hacerle el amor! Rapidamente me enrosca las piernas y comenzamos a movernos en perfecta sintonía, las embestidas se vuelven más intensas cada vez más y yo me siento en la gloria, siento que voy a llegar al límite pero mi chica de pronto para de moverse y la veo extasiada y sudorosa y se levanta ¿que pasa? Yo me siento de cuclillas y ella se monta encima de mi toma mi miembro y lo introduce de nuevo en ella y se comienza a mover de nuevo, ambos cabalgamos hasta llegar a la cima del climax, se abraza a mi y esconde su cabeza en mi cuello su cabello nos envuelve a ambos y continuamos con el dulce placer hasta que el orgasmo nos vence, mi chica se arque y gime y siento como vibra su cuerpo y un grito de placer la envuelve al igual que a mi —¡Darien¡— ¡ha gritado mi nombre! Ahora si estoy en el cielo, esta mujer me ha llevado. Yo me libero inmediatamente despues de ella y nuestras respiraciones estan en descontrol aún pero poco a poco nos vamos relajando. Le quito un poco de su cabello que ha quedado pegado a su cara, y la veo tan hermosa con ese color en su rostro, y su aroma a sexo, ¡Dios! ¡huele a sexo¡ ¡huelo a ella¡ ¿esto es hacer el amor? Es maravilloso. Salgo de ella lentamente y ella ahoga un gemido y nos dejamos caer en la cama, la acurruco entre mis brazos y nos tapamos con la sábana, huele tan bien. Enreda sus piernas en mi y me acaricia el pecho y me mira ya más relajada.

—Me gusta tu cabello de esta manera, y tus ojos son hermosos ¿por que usas anteojos?—

—Por la costumbre supongo, la verdad esque no lo se— Si, ¿porque uso esos tontos anteojos?

—Te verías muy bien sin ellos— ¿En serio? Me acaricia la cara. No lo hagas, mi cara es horrible por las manchas.

—Mi madre tiene unas buenas infusiones, a mi me ayudaron mucho—¿que? Mi chica tenía el mismo problema. No lo puedo creer.

—Si no creas que esta linda cara ha sido así siempre. Cuando entré a la pubertad mi cara empezó a transformarse y mi madre me dió sus remedios, yo tambien use braquets, pero cuando me los quitaron y mi cara se limpio deje de ser la chica fea y empezé con ejercicio me convertí en la guapa, lo que uno tiene que sufrir por la belleza— ¡No lo creo! Es tan hermosa ahora, que no la imagino así, ¡que sorpresa!

—Eres muy hermosa e inteligente, gracias por esta noche. Fue maravilloso— Le beso la frente y de pronto cambia su semblante. ¿que pasa?

—¿Porque no usaste condón? Los chicos siempre los usan para emergencias— Oh oh es cierto no me protegí y el orgasmo fue intenso, ¡pero como iba a saber que esto iba a pasar! Yo no ando por ahí abriéndole las piernas a cualquier chica. De pronto me siento apenado.

—No suelo usarlos—

—¿No usas condón cuando te acuestas con alguien?— Su rostro muestra incredulidad y tengo que responderle antes de que malinterprete las cosas.

—Esque... esta es... fue... mi primera vez— Veo en su rostro mucho asombro, Que más le puedo decir. Sólo la verdad. No soy un carita obviamente. Fue mi primera vez en la realidad, pero no en sueños, ahí si que tengo experiencia, pero omitiré eso. —¿y tú?— veo que su mirada se ensombrece, ¡rayos! no debí de haber preguntado.

—No. Cuando tenía quince me enamoré del galan de la secundaria y caí en sus redes, despues de eso él me dijo que sólo fue por diversión, por tener la dicha de haberse acostado con la chica más bella, y eso me llenó de rabia. Desde entonces decidí no ser el trofeo de nadie.— Sus ojitos se comienzan a llenar de lagrimas y no puedo evitar sentirme mal ¡maldito canalla¡

De haberla conocido antes juro que le hubiera partido la cara a ese imbécil. Sólo la abrazo.

—Para mi no eres un trofeo, Serena. Yo te amo. Te juro que nunca andaré divulgando por ahí lo que pasó esta noche. Eres una mujer y jamás te lastimaría con mis actos. Esto ha sido hermoso y no quiero que nada empañe esto. Ahora duerme que ya se empieza a sentir frío—. Nos quedamos dormidos y en mis sueños la veo a ella, es el primer sueño en que no le hago el amor, solo charlamos, y le digo lo que siento. —Te amo Serena Tsukino—

Una luz muy brillante entra por mi ventana hace que me despierte, me siento diferente. Estoy sólo en mi cama, no estoy sudado ni nada como las noches anteriores. Recuerdo mi noche y... ¡oh! ¿Habrá sido un sueño? Miro debajo de mi sábana y me veo completamente desnudo, ¡fue verdad! ¡le hice el amor¡ mi nariz olfatea su aroma por toda la habitación, ¡genial! soy un hombre completamente. ¿Pero donde esta mi chica? ¿se habrá ido? ¿se arrepiente de lo que pasó? Me levanto de inmediato me pongo un boxer y mi pijama y voy a buscarla. quizas aún este aquí. Y la encuentro cocinando unos wafles para el desayuno me mira y me saluda con una sonrisa radiante igual que el día. Veo que ya se ha bañado y tiene su ropa puesta, yo me disculpo y me retiro a bañarme y a ponerme un poco más presentable. Desayunamos juntos y al final se despide de mi.

—Me tengo que ir Darien. Nos vemos el lunes.— Me da las manos y la siento un poco fria.

—Serena... gracias por todo. Te amo, quizas despues de la graduación ya no nos veamos más, yo me iré de Tokyo. Me aceptaron en un hospital y... Te deseo lo mejor. Eres especial para mi. No te molestaré para que no te sientas incómoda con tus amigos. Fue maravilloso hacer el amor contigo.— Le di un beso fugas. No me dijo nada, solo se marchó.

Hoy es la presentación y mi chica y yo nos desenvolvemos por completo presentado nuestro proyecto ante toda la escuela, los maestros quedaron fascinados y nos felicitaron. Mi chica se veía imponente ante todos. Explicaba y aclaraba sin titubeos, me salvaba cada vez que me preguntaban y tartamudeaba por los nervios que sentia. Definitivamente hicimos una magnífica mancuerna, lástima que estemos en último grado y a dos días de la graduación.

Hoy es la graduación y mi chica se ve despampanante con ese vestido negro ajustado a su escultural figura, sus tacones altos y su bolso la hacen ver hermosa. Se coloca la toga y birrete al igual que todos y nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares para comenzar la ceremonia. Ella fue la mejor de la generación con el mejor promedio y yo no me quede atrás fuí el segundo, pasamos juntos a recibir nuestro reconocimiento y puedo percibir sus nervios no se si porque está cerca de mi o por la graduación. Nos felicitamos mutuamente y al sentir sus manos me pongo nervioso, me regala un beso en la mejilla ante el asombro de todos ¡así es, es mía¡ y yo sonrió y ella me corresponde. Cuando termina la ceremonía todos se empiezan a tomar las fotos del recuerdo, todos se acercan a mi chica y ella acepta, yo solo los miro ¿porque quien querría una foto mía? Exacto ¡nadie! Cuando doy la vuelta para retirarme siento sus manos en mi brazo y me pongo nervioso.

—No te iras sin una foto conmigo ¿verdad?—¿quiere una foto conmigo? ¡No me lo creo! Pero acepto con solo poder estar cerca de ella y oler su perfume por última vez será la mejor despedida. La tomo por la cintura y la acerco a mi ante los ojos de muchos que ignoramos porque este es nuestro momento, ella me regala una fantástica sonrisa y la luz del flash indica que la foto esta lista, casi de inmediato nos dan las fotos y ella me da uno para mi y otro para ella, ¡la enmarcaré de inmediato¡, para verla todos los días cuando me despierte y cuando me vaya a la cama y seguir soñando con ella.

—Te hecharé de menos mi bella princesa—Me despido de ella con un beso en su mejilla. Ella se va con su familia y amigos, supongo que sus padres le han preparado algo. Yo me desaparezco de inmediato y me voy a mi departamento a organizar todo por que muy temprano me iré de aquí. Mi departamento ya esta vendido y el nuevo dueño llegará en cuanto yo me vaya. Ya he comprado otro departamento en Nagasaky, así que ya tengo donde llegar mañana.

Saco mi cajita y veo mis cartas. Leo la primera carta que le escribí:

"Enamorate de mi"

Enamorate de mi corazón.

Enamorate de mi amor.

Traspasa mi alma y ve lo que siento por ti.

Todo el amor que tengo es solo para ti, mi mundo gira a tu alrededor, eres la luz de mi vida que me inspira día a día.

Te amo bella princesa.

Yo se que no soy digno de tu amor, que mi físico no es precisamente el mejor, pero te puedo asegurar que mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo y mi universo eres tú.

Enamorate de mi personalidad, de mi corazón, de mi alma. Dejáme demostrarte cuanto te amo.

De tu enamorado D. C. 3

Y luego saco la última carta, esa que le escribí el día despues de que se entregó a mi:

Gracias:

Por permitir conocerte y te confiezo que ahora te amo mucho más. Eres sensacional. Nunca te hablé de mis sentimientos por temor al rechazo, pero ayer me descubriste y fuí sincero contigo.

Gracias, por hacer el amor conmigo, fue maravilloso, eso superó mis sueños, porque también confieso que siempre sueño contigo. Noche a noche te he soñado en mis brazos, en mis sueños siempre has estado a mi lado.

Te amo D. C.

Y hoy escribiré la última carta, la del adios:

Mi princesa, hoy me despido de ti, me voy lejos y quizas ya no te vuelva a ver.

Me voy para empezar una nueva vida sin ti, no te digo que te olvidaré porque yo se que no lo podré hacer. Quizas siga soñando contigo, siempre recordaré esa noche especial.

Espero seas feliz y encuentres alguien que te ame como yo, aunque como yo te amo, nadie te amará.

Se feliz mi bella princesa. D.C.

Ya es de noche y mis maletas listas. De madrugada tomaré un avión con destino a una nueva vida. Mañana estaré al sur de Japon.

Estoy listo, tomo mis maletas y a Mushi y salgo de mi departamento, bajo el ascensor y entrego en recepción las llaves, doy mi nueva dirección e indico que me envien unas cosas el sábado antes de que llegue el nuevo dueño. Bien, es hora de irme y dejar todo atras.

Aquí estoy en mi nuevo departamento con vista al mar es maravilloso, en el balcón siento la brisa marina. Es Jueves y tengo que terminar de instalarme voy de compras para comprar algunos muebles y sobre todo surtir mi despensa. En el super encuentro un shampoo con aroma a Serena y lo compro.

Es lunes, el fin de semana me la pasé acomodando mi departamento y ya se va descente. Pero mi mente aún viaja con Serena. Mis cosas llegaron ayer pero mi cajita no llegó, quizas se estravió, ni modos ese era mi cofre de tesoros.

Aquí empieza mi nueva vida, ya no la veré más, ya no escucharé su dulce voz, ¿donde estará? ¿que estará haciendo? ¡rayos¡ tengo que apurarme si no quiero llegar tarde el primer día. El espejo me indica que sigo siendo el mismo, así que no derretiré corazones en mi primer día, soy exclusivo de ella, de la mujer que amo. Mi departamento se siente solo y frío solo Mushi le da un poco de vida, pero me acstumbraré. Y ahora a trabajar, el trabajo me distraerá de pensar en ella. Adios Serene Tsukino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FIN -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _NOTAS:_

 _Espero les guste tanto como a mí._

 _Una breve historia, Darien ¿feo? la verdad nunca lo pude ver así._

 _¿Que les pareció?_

 _Dejen sus comentarios._

 _Gracias. Nos leemos pronto._


	2. SIN TI

Camino por el pasillo de un hospital, a mi alrededor hay gente con ropa blanca y otros vestidos de civil.

Cuando paso al lado de ellos me saludan y yo les regreso el saludo. Entro en un cuarto y me siento detrás de un amplio escritorio y detras de mi entra una señorita, me entrega unas hojas y se retira. De inmediato entra una mujer con una bebé en brazos, ella llora profundamente, pero a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto, me acerco a ellas y le toco la frente, reviso sus ojitos marrones y le tomo la tempetatura y el pulso mientras su madre responde a mis preguntas. Me alejo de ellas y me vuelvo a mi lugar y hago anotaciones. Tomo unas medicinas de mi estante y se los doy a la señora y le extiendo una receta y al salir me regala una sonrisa con un "gracias doctora". Si esa soy yo, Soy la doctora Serena Tsukino.

Mi sueño es ser una pediatra para cuidar y salvar la vida de los más indefensos, amo a los niños me encanta jugar y cuidar de ellos. cuando era adolescente la hacía de niñera, y obtenía buenas propinas de los padres que no sabían como arreglárselas con sus pequeños torbellinos.

Mis padres desean que mi hermano y yo tengamos hijos algún día, quieren consentirlos tanto como a nosotros, Samy dice que quizas sólo tenga uno y ¿yo? no lo sé, el destino lo dirá, mientras tanto me concentraré en terminar la universidad y empezar a trabajar en el hospital de aquí, donde ya he sido a aceptada y solo esperan a que me gradue para iniciar pronto, la Dra. Mizuno me ayudó con esto y yo estoy feliz de pode estar con mi familia, se que siempre podré contar con ellos cuando los necesite.

Me encanta despertar temprano, antes de que mi alarma suene, me arreglo, desayuno y salgo de casa a tiempo para encontrarme con mis amigas en el camino e ir juntas a la universidad, estos son los últimos tres meses que estaremos juntas.

Mientras caminamos y platicamos de diversas cosas, siento una intensa mirada hacía mí, aunque claro, me fastidia que los hombres me miren con ojos hambientos de deseo, men ven como un pedazo de carne que solo puede disfrutarse una sola vez, y yo jamás aceptaría algo así. Yo deseo encontrar a un hombre que me ame de verdad y no que me use una vez. Pero esta mirada que siento es distinta, no esta llena de deseo como siempre, sino que es diferente y no se como explicarlo, pero no me da miedo al contrario, me da ¿paz?.

Justo despues de entrar a la universidad, oigo risas y carcajadas y cuando volteo, ¡ay no! Darien Chiba ¿otra vez? Cuando no se golpea, se cae, se rebala o algo le tiene que pasar. Pobre, desde que llegó aquí le a ido mal, los chicos se burlan de él por su aspecto, aunque yo no le veo nada raro, es una buena persona, jamás ha faltado al respeto y tampoco se burla o le hace daño a nadie, es mejor persona que aquellos que se burlan de él y le hacen menos, quizas es un poco torpe al caminar, quizás sea por esos anteojos que le nublan la visión, siempre anda distraido pero es muy inteligente, siempre esta concentrado en los estudios y esta dentro de los mejores promedios muy cerca del mio, sino es que quizás me rebase al final del semestre.

Sin dudarlo, me acerco a él para ayudarlo a recoger, ya que nadie se le quiere acercar. Me agacho a recoger un libro y su mano rosa la mía y siento un chispazo que me recorre por completo, lo miro y puedo notar sus ojos zafiros que me miran y de repente agacha la mirada y lo veo nervioso, lleno de vergüenza más bien despues de ser el hazme reir de toda la escuela, yo en su lugar tambien quisiera que la tierra me tragara, lo saludo, le pregunto si se encuentra bien y le hago un comentario sobre el chichón que se hizo en la frente y arrastrando las palabras me dice que esta bien, decido dejarlo solo y me retiro, mis amigas me reprimen cuando me acerco a ellas por hablarle pero yo las ignoro y seguimos directo a nuestro salón por que la clase esta por empezar.

Cada día es igual, despues de clases o durante el receso los chicos se acercan para preguntarme sus dudas de las clases, otros sólo para molestrame pidiendome que salga con ellos, pff por suerte siempre tengo un pretexto para sus invitaciones. La verdad no me dan ganas de salir con nadie. El único que nunca se me a acercado es presisamente Darien, ¿será gay? Ahora que lo pienso, con el jamás he cruzado palabra hasta esta mañana en su accidente. Bueno como es inteligente no tiene nada que preguntarme, supongo. Es más ni siquiera me mira, siempre lo veo de reojo y esta agachado y yo siempre tengo la sensación de que alguien me mira, pero se que no es él.

Ya en casa, despues de comer, me pongo a estudiar en mi recamara y de repente llega a mi mente esos ojos zafiro, no se porque será, pero me gustan, no es como otros ojos que haya visto sino que me producen calma y a la vez nerviosismo, quizas sea porque es la primera vez que los vi tan de cerca. Cuando Darien llegó a la escuela solo era un chico de intercambio, hace apenas un año y desde entonces es increíble que no tenga ningún amigo sólo lo he visto platicar con Amy que tambien es mi amiga y compañera pero solo a veces, Darien siempre permanece en la parte de atras, no habla casi y tampoco hace trabajos o proyectos en equipo, siempre lo hace solo y los maestros se lo permiten porque conocen sus capacidades. Solo se que es una persona tímida y reservada, conozco prácticamente la vida de los demás pero la de él es una incognita para mi.

Hoy el maestro me a dicho que para graduarnos necesitamos hacer un proyecto en parejas, pero siempre ha tenido incovenientes con Darien y ya que quizas ninguno quiera hacer de pareja con él me ha pedido, casi casi suplicado que yo sea su pareja ¿es en serio?. Sin resistirme acepté, porque se que no me haría daño pasar tiempo con él y así que el profesor hizo su astuta jugada quedando Darien y yo como un solo equipo, ante el asombro de todo el grupo. Puedo ver sus caras de todos con los ojos clavados en mi compañero, más de uno hubiese querido ser mi compañero, aunque vería la forma de trabajar en mi casa o algún sitio público, porque ni loca me metería a sus casas, los conozco bastante bien y se que se querrian aprovechar. Lo miro todo asombrado le dedico una sonrisa para demostrarle que estoy contenta de ser su compañera.

Ya es la hora de salida y espero a que todos salgan para hablar con él y comentarle de los temas que me interesarian para el proyecto. Cuando todos se han ido yo me acerco a su lugar y lo veo distraido recogiendo sus cosas, cuando se percata de mi prescencia puedo ver que se pone algo nervioso, y hablamos sobre el proyecto y le quería decir que lo hicieramos en mi casa, pero recuerdo lo particular que son mi familia mejor le digo que no tendré problemas por ir a su casa o a su departamento, lo veo sorprenderse pero acepta. Y así que lo antes posible iniciaremos, comenzando por algunas investigaciones.

Hoy es la primera vez que entro a su departamento pensé que sería la de un chico con gustos sobre rock, o algo así, con posters adornando las paredes o con un tiradero por todos lados, pero no es así, resulta ser un chico totalmente organizado, su departamento es amplio y moderno tiene su cocina limpia, el refri casi lleno, su sala esta completamente limpia, aunque igual y se puso a limpiar para no pasar vergüenza. Y por lo que puedo oir en la música escucha casi todo tipo a excepción de las escandalosas como la que le que escucha Samy. Tiene un lindo pug "mushi" que me sigue a todos lados. Darien es muy diferente a como lo imaginé, es muy atento, me ofrece agua, soda o cafe, prepara la comida y comemos juntos, creí que compraba su comida, y tambien tiene un poco de chocolates, caramelos, galletas, wow es diferente, cualquier otro pediría pizza y refrescos para comer, aunque tampoco me hubiese desagradado.

Mi madre me ha preguntado por él, al parecer no le perece que este a solas con él en su departamento, pero le he platicado sobre su timidez y que es un chico en el que se puede confiar, así que solo me pidio que sea buena con él dado a que no tiene amigos. Mi madre es una excelente mujer, aunque me presiona para que le presente a un novio, cosa que no pienso hacer, claro.

Estas semanas trabajando juntos ha sido muy divertido, su compañía es perfecta al igual que la de Mushi, los primeros días Darien casi no hablaba, yo era la que siempre hablaba y el escuchaba, ahora ya faltando una semana para terminar todo ya es más accesible mantener una charla con él. En la escuela los compañeros nos miran raro, no pueden creer que él y yo seamos amigos pero no me preocupa lo que piensen, mientras yo me sienta bien. Lo malo es que mi madre no para de decirme que quizas yo le guste a Darien, ya le he dicho que no porque no me lo ha dicho, pero ella insiste en que si ¡ay con mi mamá! hasta me ha preguntado si a mi me gusta... y pues ¡claro que no! solo somos amigos, me siento bien con él pero solo eso.

Hoy es viernes y es el último día de vernos porque el lunes presentaremos el proyecto y el miercoles es la graduación, estoy tan feliz, el proximo lunes despues de la graduación estaré trabajando en uno de los mejores hospitales de Tokyo, mis sueños empiezan a hacerse realidad.

Decido llegar antes a su departamento para tener la tarde libre, me pregunto si quisiera ir conmigo por un cafe, aunque yo preferiria un helado, pero parece que él no come golosinas solo los compra porque a mi me fasinan. El cielo esta un poco gris pero no creo que llueva y como solo nos faltan algunos detalles para el proyecto, seguramente terminaremos temprano. Al llegar se sorprende de verme antes y lo veo un poco nervioso, aún así nos ponemos a trabajar y despues muy apenado me dice que olvido preparar la comida y tendrá que salir a comprarla, mientras él va yo me quedo organizando nuestro proyecto, estoy concentrada repasando que cuando escucho un trueno pego un grito y tiro un folder y los papeles salen volando, aún asustada me doy cuenta de que ha comenzado a llover muy fuerte y al asomarme por el balcón en las calles se empieza hacer un caos, decido levantar mi desastre y cuando jalo una hoja debajo del sofá mi mano topa con una caja, llena de curiosidad lo saco y al abrirlo veo cartas, ¿serán de sus padres o alguien importante para Darien? Mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando tomé una, ¡esta dirijida a mi! ¿que? decido leerla y siento algo dentro de mi, que no se explicar.

"Enamorate de mi"

Enamorate de mi corazón.

Enamorate de mi amor.

Traspasa mi alma y ve lo que siento por ti.

Todo el amor que tengo es solo para ti, mi mundo gira a tu alrededor, eres la luz de mi vida que me inspira día a día.

Te amo bella princesa.

Yo se que no soy digno de tu amor, que mi físico no es precisamente el mejor, pero te puedo asegurar que mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo y mi universo eres tú.

Enamorate de mi personalidad, de mi corazón, de mi alma. Dejáme demostrarte cuanto te amo.

De tu enamorado: D. C.

¿Darien me ama? Mis lágrimas comienzan a caer así como la lluvia allá afuera, ¿desde cuando? miro la fecha y ¡hace casi un año! esta carta es la primera y la escribió casi despues de que llegó ¡es imposible! ¿porque nunca lo sospeche?

Tomo otra carta y la leo también:

Quiero ser tu canción desde principio a fin

Quiero rozarme en tus labios y ser tu carmín

Ser el jabón que te suaviza, el baño que te baña

La toalla que deslizas por tu piel mojada

Quiero ser la cosa buena, liberada o prohibida

Ser todo en tu vida...

(cama e mesa de Roberto Carlos)

Esta canción expresa todo lo que siento por ti Serena, eres mi vida. No te puedo demostrar mi amor, no porque no quiera, sino porque temo tu rechazo. Con solo verte todos los días me conformo. Te amo, princesa.

De: Darien.

Sigo removiendo más cartas y tomo otra:

Serena, yo jamás te consideraría como un trofeo, en todo caso serías el tesoro más preciado que cuidaría cada instante de mi vida. Te amo y jamás me atrevería a lastimarte, no soy como esos chicos que te quisieran tenerte por un rato, yo te quiero para siempre, aunque se que lo nuestro es imposible, me gusta soñar que si.

Te amo Serena Tsukino.

Me siento aturdida, ahora recuerdo que hace unos días me dijo que si creía en el amor y que el sexo casual no era lo suyo. Ese día le dije que muchos me considerarían como un trofeo y ni aún así me dijo algo, se tiene muy guardado todo ¿porque no lo vi antes? Esta claro que jamás me lo diría, pero ahora ¿como le digo que lo se?.

Hay muchas cartas más, solo los miro y todos son para mi, sigo llorando por mi descubrimiento. Mi madre tenía razón, él siente algo por mi, me aferro a ellas arrodillada al pie del sillón y cuando levanto la vista él está aquí, de pie frente a mi y solo atino a decir ¿porque no me lo dijiste? veo su cara prenguntandose de que hablo, halzo la cajita y veo en su rostro cara de sorpresa, se remueve nervioso y luego se arrodilla frente a mi y me dice la verdad.

—Serena yo... no se que decir.—Yo solo quiero la verdad y este es el momento, y prosigue— Me enamoré de ti desde que te conocí, me enamoré de tu nobleza, de tu buen juicio, de tu sensibilidad, de todo. Te amo tal y como eres Serena, pero no te lo dije porque soy diferente. Mírame, tu eres la mujer más hermosa y yo... soy yo, no encajariamos. Soy muy tímido y si te lo decía te alejarías de mi. Preferí amarte en silencio.— Esa verdad hace que el corazón se me encoja ante tan bellas palabras, ¿que me esta pasando?

—Te amo Serena Tsukino, mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo. Y si mi amor te lastima, yo me alejare de ti, en una semana quizas estemos lejos, separados geograficamente, pero siempre estarás en mi corazón. No llores por favor, yo no merezco tus lágrimas.— ¡no puedo parar de llorar, esto es demasiado para mi! De repente me estremezco al sentir sus dedos secándo mis lágrimas y sin pensarlo me arrojo a sus brazos, con mi cabeza en su pecho, escucho sus latidos, son tan fuertes y tan rápidos que se que está nervioso y quizas avergonzado porque lo haya descubierto, me siento tan bien entre sus brazos, son fuertes y se que me protegería de cualquier cosa aunque yo no se lo pidiera. Esta situación me inquieta.

—Tus cartas son hermosas Darien, nadie me ha dicho esas cosas tan lindas. Disculpa que las haya leído, pero tenían mi nombre— Se lo digo para que se relaje un poco y yo también, me rió por debajo y se que el lo nota porque logro que sonria aunque no lo vea.

—No te preocupes, ahora por favor vamos a comer no me quiero sentir más avergonzado de lo que estoy— Me separa de él y veo su rostro y su cabello empapado y luego lo veo completo y recuerdo que afuera llueve fuertemente.

—Darien, ¡estas mojado! Deja que yo prepare la mesa y caliente la comida, mientras date un baño para que no te enfermes— ¿que más podría hacer? por andar de curiosa descubrí su secreto, mientras él buscaba comida en medio de la lluvia. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, por una lado feliz por que un chico este enamorado de mi en la forma en que siempre quize que alguien me amara, de esa forma que se ve en los libros o en las telenovelas. Y por otro lado, Darien... no es que este triste por él pero, hace mucho que no me enamoro de alguien y de alguna manera tengo miedo, miedo de salir lastimada o de lastimarlo y no quiero eso. Se que él se ha de sentir extraño despues de lo de hace rato, será mejor dejar a un lado este tema que no nos llevará a nada, de todos modos en unos días estaremos lejos uno de otro y nos olvidaremos, él encontrará a alguien que lo ame y yo... yo seguiré con mi vida. Si, es lo mejor para ambos.

Dejo mis pensamientos a un lado y me apuro a calentar la comida y a preparar la mesa, lo veo venir aún nervioso y platicamos de otras cosas y terminamos el proyecto, esperando a que termine de llover afuera para poder irme y pensar.

Ya el proyecto está listo, pero la lluvia sigue callendo con la misma fuerza que cuando comenzó. En el radio escuchamos decir que nadie salga de sus casa para evitar accidentes ¡Dios! ¿que hago? yo tengo que ir a casa.

—¿Por que no te quedas?, si te pasa algo será mi culpa. Quédate y mañana te vas. Yo dormiré en el sofá.— ¿que me quede? ¿que le digo? contemplo la posibilidad, pero, ¿será buena idea? Le digo que si, porque la lluvia no va a parar, pero tengo que hablarle a mamá, quizás papá pueda venir por mi. Tomo el telefono y espero escuchar a mi mamá.

—¿Bueno?— Sí, es mamá.

—Mamá... ¿Papá esta ahí?... Esque no puedo salir de aqui, la lluvia esta muy fuerte... Darien me ha pedido que me quede... pero...— Estoy tan nerviosa que no se que decirle.

—Hija, tu papá no esta, no puede regresar hasta mañana, al parecer tiene el mimo problema. Te puedes quedar ahí, por mi no hay problema. No te vayas a sobrepasar con Darien hija—

—¡Mamá!— ¡que vergüenza! ¡oh no¡ Darien me está mirando, volteo rapidamente, aunque creo que fue demasiado tarde, mi cara esta que arde por semejante comentario de mamá.

—Hija, es algo muy normal en dos personas adultas—

—Mamá entre nosotros no hay ninguna relación, ¿porque no lo entiendes?— ¡ba! nunca lo entenderá y seguirá de casamentera como siempre.

—De acuerdo hija, te veo mañana, tu tranquila. Tu padre no sabrá donde y con quien te quedaste y por Samy no te preocupes, el ya está en su cuarto y ni se enterará si no dormiste aquí— Mi mamá tapadera, tengo una gran mamá.

—Gracias mamá, te quiero, te veo mañana, adios— Con un adios ambas colgamos y le digo a Darien que si me quedaré, sonriendo se va a su habitación y regresa con un pijama en sus manos.

Una vez en su habitación nos damos las buenas noches y el sale, su habitación huele muy bien y está igual de ordenado como todo su departamento, a traves de la ventana observo como la lluvia sigue callendo con fuerza y los relámpagos iluminan por instantes la oscura noche de Tokyo, sólo espero que el estruendo no me asuste.

Miro el pijama y me desvisto, pero decido no ponermelo, duermo más cómoda en ropa interior y como confio en Darien se que no entrará. Y así decidida a dormir entro en la cama inquieta aún por el día que tuve, me tapo de pies a cabeza y me quedo dormida.

Darien esta junto a mi, mirandome a los ojos y diciendome cuanto me ama... Se ve tan bien, tan radiante y guapo, tiene un smoking negro sus ojos brillan como el cielo de una noche estrellada, su sonrisa me cautiva y en sus manos tiene una hermosa rosa roja que me entrega con la promesa de amarme para siempre y me besa y me dejo llevar por la pasión de mi interior, un relámpago cae cerca de nosotros y al chocar con la tierra la abre justo entre nosotros, yo me lleno de miedo y comienzo a llorar y Darien cae en el abismo ¡no!. Agitada despierto y estoy en la habitación de Darien, aún es de noche y los relámpagos y truenos estan cada vez peor, le temo a esos truenos, intento controlar la respiración pero me cuesta, oigo otro trueno que hace un eco terrible y pego un grito muy fuerte, me tapo los oidos con las manos y cierro fuertemente los ojos en medio de la cama, mis lágrimas no dejan de caer porque cada vez tengo más miedo. Siento que mi cama se mueve y abro los ojos y el está aquí junto a mi, lo reconozco y me lanzo a sus brazos para tranquilizarme. Es tan bueno sentir sus brazos apretando mi cuerpo, me hace sentir segura. Yo me aferro a él y me comienzo a tranquilizar, el esta aquí apapachandome, su mano baja por mi espalda y siento que pone la sábana sobre mi ¡Dios, estoy desnuda¡ me pongo roja de vergüenza y me separo un poco me cubro y regreso a su abrazo disculpandome por verme asi, casi desnuda. Me reconforta diciendome que se dormirá junto a mí en el sillón, intenta convencerme de que todo estará bien, y cuando por fin voy cediendo un maldito trueno hace que me apriete contra el de nuevo y le digo que mejor se duerma conmigo por que no podré dormir sola mientras el cielo este desbaratándose.

Lo siento nervioso entre sus brazos, cuando lo miro le pongo cara de súplica y veo sus ojos y el clava su mirada en la mía, recuerdo mi sueño de hace unos minutos, veo sus labios y recuerdo su sabor y sin pedir permiso ni avisar lo beso.

Es mejor que en mi sueño, lleno de amor, mi rostro y mi cuerpo comienzan a arder muy dentro de mi y mis manos se comienzan a mover por toda su espalda, y Darien se suelta de mis labios, y da el discurso de que esto no esta bien y me dice más cosas que yo ignoro ¿que me esta pasando? ¿porque esta ansiedad y deseo de estar con él? no logro razonar nada, lo único que quiero es a él aquí y ahora.

—Pero yo si quiero— De verdad ansio esto—Quiero que me hagas el amor Darien, demuestrame lo que sientes por mi— Lo quiero a él, el primer hombre que me ha amado desde que me conoció. Cada hormona me lo pide a gritos.

Ambos cedemos a nuestra necesidad, esto es maravilloso, estoy en sus brazos, y pegada a su piel desnuda, nuestro fuego se expande con cada gemido de placer, con cada beso, con cada roce, con cada embestida. Es la primera vez que me siento plena y segura de lo que hago. No hay dolor, no hay rastro de error por esta entrega. Antes del coito, me preguntaba si se protegería pero no lo hizo, y no se lo dije porque queria disfrutar de nuestro momento, de todos modos, no hay problema, para mi esta más que claro. Estoy disfrutando esto como si fuera mi primera vez, me deja tomar el control y lo hace con amor, como debe de ser.

Despues de nuestra entrega y ya saciados me enredo en sus piernas y me acurruco en sus brazos le digo que se ve bien con sus cabellos alborotados y lo mucho que me gustan sus ojos sin anteojos, le acaricio la cara, pero al parecer no le agrada su aspecto le hablo de las infusiones de mi madre y lo mucho que me ayudaron en la pubertad, lo veo asombrarse, pero es la verdad. Me agradece por la noche, y de repente le pregunto el porque no se protegió y muy avergonzadamente me dice que fue su primera vez ¡que! ¡eso no puede ser! !me siento fatal! me pregunta y tengo que ser sincera.

Mi primer novio resultó ser un patan, aprovechado. Me entregué a él porque yo estaba muy enamorada y yo estaba segura que el sentimiento era mutuo. Un día fuí a su casa y para mi sorpresa sus padres no estaban ahí, me acorraló y termine entregándome, sólo que no fue tan romántico que digamos, si lo comparo a esta vez, definitimanete me quedo con esta como la mejor y que quizas nunca volveré a tener.

—Para mi no eres un trofeo, Serena. Yo te amo. Te juro que nunca andaré divulgando por ahí lo que pasó esta noche. Eres una mujer y jamás te lastimaría con mis actos. Esto ha sido hermoso y no quiero que nada empañe esto. Ahora duerme que ya se empieza a sentir frío— ¿que más puedo decir? es un hombre increíble, creo en sus palabras, me acurruco más, estoy segura entre sus brazos, no hay más truenos que me hagan sentir miedo. Ambos nos quedamos dormidos casi al instante.

—Te amo Serena Tsukino— Me despierto al escuchar eso, la luz del sol que se cuela por la ventana refleja sobre mi rostro y veo que es un hermoso día, huele a humedad y se siente diferente despues de la intensa lluvia que no se a que horas paró. Me separo un poco de Darien y recuerdo la noche, ¡que noche! ¿arrepentida? ¡no! creo que el día es perfecto. Me levanto y lo miro dormir con una sonrisa, ese "te amo" fue para mi ¿que estará soñando?. Tomo mi ropa y me meto a bañar y decido cocinar algo.

Despues del desayuno es el momento de irme y prácticamente no logro articular mucho, ya que no se realmente como me siento y como hablar con él respecto de lo sucedido, sólo se que no puedo darle esperanzas que haya algo entre nosotros porque como bien me dijo, se mudará de ciudad pronto y quizas sólo haya sido un buen momento, a pesar de todo considero que sólo fue sexo casual que se presentó y ambos tomamos, no me arrepiento, pero estoy confundida, se que Darien me ama, pero ¿y yo?. No lo se, necesito pensar.

Hoy es la graduación, estoy feliz, despues de entregar el proyecto, todo salió bien, él estaba igual de nervioso, pero al final nos ganamos unas merecidas felicitaciones. Y como me dijo, no mencionó nada de lo sucedido y lo agradezco. Me he tomado una foto junto a él y con un "te hecharé de menos mi bella princesa" nos despedimos. Ya no lo veré más y eso me da cierta nostalgia, es curioso, creo que lo extrañaré.

Mis padres me han organizado una reunión en casa, mi madre me ha dicho que vio de lejos a Darien y que le pareció simpatico, desde el sábado que llegué a casa me ha querido sacar información de lo sucesido, pero logicamente no le iba a decir "mamá me acosté con él" eso es algo que tiene que quedar entre nosotros.

Amanecí llorando, pero no recuerdo mi sueño, lo primero que vino a mi cabeza al despertar es Darien, ¿porque?. Lo mejor será que me vaya a despedir de él y desearle exito en su nueva vida.

Cuando llego a su edificio, el guardia me dice que Darien ya se ha ido ¿que? no puede ser, no pensé que se fuera tan pronto, no lo pude ver por última vez. Entré a su departamento con el permiso del guardia y puedo ver todos los muebles vacios y tapados, es verdad ya se fue, en medio de la sala veo unas cajas acomodadas abro la primera y descubro su cajita la que contiene mis cartas, decido tomarla y lo meto en mi bolsa. Este lugar me trae nostalgía, antes de llegar aquí no sabía quien era Darien Chiba y ahora se que estaba enamorado de mi y se lo guardó por un año. Me siento triste y vacia por su ausencia, pero se que él estará bien, es un joven brillante y talentoso y llegará lejos, yo intentaré lo mismo, cumpliré mis sueños.

Me hizo el amor de nuevo. Desde hace mas de un mes sueño con lo mismo, él haciendome el amor para despues perderse en la oscuridad, dejándome sola y tirada en el suelo, eso duele lloro como loca y despierto gritando, mi apetito se ha ido, me veo demacrada, porque casi no quiero dormir para no soñar lo mismo, estoy sudada y con la respiración entrecortada en medio de mi cama, son las seis de la mañana de domingo y ya no quiero dormir más.

—Otra pesadilla, hija— Mi madre esta en mi habitación, mi grito debió de ser tan fuerte para despertarla. Se acerca a mi, se sienta y me abraza.

—Serena, dime que te sucede, llevas días sin poder dormir bien, apenas y pruebas bocado, ¿pasa algo?

—Nada mamá. Todo esta bien— Intento tranquilizarla y que deje de preocuparse por mi.

—¿Que sucedió con Darien realmente?—¿que?—y no me digas que nada, porque todas las noches mencionas su nombre, lloras y pides que vuelva. Vamos hija, confia en mi.— ¿Que le digo? ¿dice que me ha visto dormir y pronunciar su nombre? Esto si es vergonzozo.

—Mamá... no se que me pasa. Es como si... lo necesitara junto a mi... todo el día pienso en él, hasta en el trabajo, te juro que me concentro lo más que puedo para trabajar bien... pero es inutil, él me persigue en cada sueño y en cada pensamiento. No se que me pasa, antes de tratar con él, mis sueños eran de un futuro como médico y ahora es de sufrimiento, ¿porque mamá?— Llorando le digo las cosas y saco un poco del dolor que siento.

—¿Tuviste relaciones con él?— Me sonrojo, bajo la mirada y entiende el mensaje.

—La única explicación es que te enamoraste sin darte cuenta y ahora lo nesecitas.— ¿podria ser? ¿en que momento me enamoré?

—¿Le has llamado?— Le digo que no tengo su número y que tampoco se donde está.

—Ahora hay algo más que me preocupa, ¿se cuidaron?— ¿De verdad me pregunta eso?

—No mamá. Pero si lo que te preocupa es si vas a ser abuela, dejame recordarte que el doctor dijo que no podia...—

—Dijo, casi imposible hija, lo que significa que si hay esperanzas de que pueda ser abuela— Resoplo y recuerdo aquel día cuando tenía 16 años y tuve una fuerte hemorragia y casi moria. El medico dijo que había un 95% de probabilidad de ser esteril, cinco por ciento para mi es igual a cero, como médico, lo sé.

—No te emociones mamá, jamás te daré un nieto— Me duele decirlo pero es verdad, jamás tendré un pequeño corriendo por la casa, y mucho menos diciéndome mamá.

—Jamás perderé las esperanzas hija, y tu padre estará más que feliz.— mi padre, cuando el médico nos dijo eso, lloró mucho y se encargó de consentirme. Se que si algún día le digo que será abuelo, será el hombre más feliz del mundo sin importar si el padre viva con nosotros. Amo a mi familia, estan cuando más los necesito.

—Cuentame sobre Darien.— Le cuento todo sobre él, de su amor guardado. Saco las cartas de mi armario y se los muestro, desde las primeras lineas de la primera carta se pone a llorar, si, es más chillona que yo. Si yo se que tenía razón, de que Darien sentía algo por mi, pero él ya esta en el pasado y lo tengo que aceptar.

—Un hombre como este y su amor no hay que dajarlo ir, Serena.—

—Muy tarde mamá, se marchó lejos y no se adonde, saldré de esta— Muy segura se lo digo, solo es cuestion de tiempo

—Vamos, acompañame al super para el desayuno— Quiere distraerme y se lo agradezco.

Antes de ir al super me detiene frente a un laboratorio ¿quiere hacer lo que creo? Mi madre me obliga a entrar y hacerme una prueba de embarazo, yo acepto pero solo para que este tranquila, despues vamos al super y de regreso recojo mis resultados, en casa le ayudo con el desayuno y todos nos sentamos en la mesa y platicamos gustosos, me siento más tranquila, la plática con mamá fue buena.

Me la paso en mi cuarto leyendo un poco, veo el sobre en mi bolso, lo tomo y justo cuando quiero abrirlo mi celular suena y es el director del hospital donde trabajo diciendome que vaya de urgencia a hablar con él, lo arrojo sobre la mesa y aterriza justo en el borde callendo detrás, no lo levanto porque me tengo que ir, aviso a mis padres y salgo rapidamente.

—Una amiga, la directora de un hospital al sur del país me ha pedido ayuda, tiene una vacante para el puesto de médico general que se pueda mover a diversas areas, la persona que estaba registrada tuvo problemas y rechazó el puesto. Si aceptas, tendrás que irte de inmediato, te esperan a primera hora mañana. Te recomendé a ti porque a pesar de ser una novata eres buena en esto, te gustan los retos y quieres aprender de los mejores, y estoy seguro que ahí serás una de las mejores. No tienes tiempo de pensar, la respuesta es aquí y ahora. ¿Aceptas?— Se que es una oportunidad, una de un millón. Lo medito lo más rápido que puedo y pienso que quizás necesite un cambio y poder quitarme esto de la cabeza.

—Acepto— El doctor se alegra y me estrecha la mano, luego me da un folder con su recomendación y me voy a casa a empacar y ver si encuentro un vuelo lo antes posible.

Esto es demasiado rápido, pero así es el trabajo, mis padres se alegran y me ayudan a empacar, les preocupa donde viviré pero les digo que llegando me instalaré en un hotel cerca y en la tarde buscare un departamento, mi padre me dice que por dinero no me preocupe depositará a mi cuenta para el departamento. Mis padres son adorables, me quieren y me apoyan en todo. Consigo un vuelo de noche, me voy sola al aeropuerto porque si ellos me acompañan lloraré y no querré irme, es dificil, un lugar nuevo y gente nueva y me encamino a mi nuevo destino.

Hubo un problema con el vuelo y se retrasó, salgo rapidamente y tomo un taxi que me lleve directo al hospital, porque ya es la hora que me esperan, tendré que dejar mis maletas en algún lugar de ahí porque ni tiempo tengo de ir a un hotel. Justo llego a tiempo y le pido ayuda a la recepcionista, me dirije a una habitación y ahí los dejo, me medio arreglo para mi entrevista y paso con la directora quien ya me esta esperando. Me da las gracias por llegar y me lleva directo a mi nuevo consultorio, me da indicaciones y un repaso de todo lo que tendría que hacer, y sin más dudas me deja para comenzar a trabajar.

Hay demasiado trabajo, entre consultas y conocer y recorrer todo el lugar se me pasa el día. Salgo cuando ya es casi de noche, tomo mis maletas y salgo afuera, estoy esperando un taxi y de pronto una voz conocida me llama.

—¿Serena?— Volteo nerviosamente y él esta aquí frente a mí, esta diferente, pero es él.

—¿Que haces aquí?— Salgo de mi asombro y le digo que soy la nueva doctora.

—Es increíble, encontrarte en el mismo hospital donde trabajo. Que alegría verte de nuevo. ¿Quieres que te lleve?— Le muestro mis maletas que dejé a un lado y le digo que aún no tengo donde quedarme.

—Vamos, te llevaré a mi casa, no te puedes quedar sola en un hotel. Te ayudaré a buscar un departamento, si quieres— Acepto de inmediato porque es muy grato ver una cara conocida en una ciudad desconocida. Me ayuda con mis maletas y vamos al estacionamiento donde tiene su auto y me lleva a su departameto cerca de la playa, es maravilloso, espacioso y comodo, Mushi me reconoce y corre hacia mi y lo abrazo. Estoy muy nerviosa por volver a ver a Darien, mis manos tiemblan al igual que todo mi cuerpo. Estamos juntos de nuevo.

Me muestra mi habitación donde dormiré al menos por hoy, me daja sola para que me acomode. Despues me muestra todo el lugar. Mientras él está en la cocina yo llamo a mi mamá desde la sala para contarle de mi día y decirle que estoy con él.

—Hija, no abriste el sobre de ayer, ¿Verdad?— ¡El sobre! con las apuraciones ni me acordé.

—No mamá, pero no te procupes todo esta bien—

—Serena, ¡estas embarazada¡— ¡Que¡ no puede ser, siento que todo se me va oscureciendo y a lo lejos sólo escucho un grito ¡Serena! y ya no se más.

 _continuará..._

 ** _Capítulo dos terminado, espero que les guste desde la perspectiva de Serena_** **_y que haya valido la pena tanta espera._**

 ** _Espero sus comentarios y pronto subiré el último capitulo, en el que enlazaré a ambos personajes._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos a todos los que se animan a leerme_** **. _Gracias._**


	3. DESTINO

_Pensé que podía vivir sin ti y no puedo, es difícil mi amor, más difícil de lo que pensé..._

Y aqui estoy. El trabajo es bueno, no lo niego desde mi primer día de trabajo tuve mi propio consultorio, he conocido a varios colegas, algunos de ellos me han invitado a asistirlos en alguna cirugias programadas, es fantástico ver su trabajo, aman su trabajo por lo visto porque cuidan cada detalle de sus pacientes.

Todo el personal de este edificio hace un muy buen trabajo, todos son puntuales con su hora de entrada y no hacen esperar casi a ningun paciente, me alegro de haber tomado una buena desición de venir a este lado del país aunque practicamente escapé, nadie sabe donde me encuentro, mucho menos ella.

Los días han sido díficiles, no en lo laboral porque de alguna forma me distraigo de día atendiendo mi trabajo, pero cuando llego a casa lo que hago es tenderme en el sillón o en la cama y lo primero que viene a mi mente es ella, Serena, sigue clavada en mi mente y en cada poro de mi piel, su aroma me persigue a todos lados y el recuerdo de su piel desnuda enredado a mi cuerpo sigue tan presente que pareciera que fue ayer y no hace más de un mes.

Cada noche se cuela en mis sueños haciendome estremecer como aquella inolvidable noche en la que hicimos el amor. Jamás la podré olvidar, por más que lucho es imposible sacarla de mis pensamientos.

Tokyo ha sido lo mejor y lo peor de mi vida, ahí conocí el amor, ahí la conocí a ella. Pero despues de ese romance de una noche, decidí escapar y no decirle a nadie sobre mi y funcionó. Sabía que iba a ser díficil, pero esto es mucho peor. La extraño, ya me había acostumbrado a verla o a tenerla en mi departamento y ahora lo único que tengo de ella es esa fotografía del día de nuestra graduación, amanezco y anochezco mirandole el bello rostro. Cada noche la estrecho en mis brazos imaginándola conmigo y no a kilómetros de distancia.

¿Que estará haciendo? ¿Me recordará? ¿Tendrá pareja? Preguntas e imagenes de ella en brazos de otro me atormentan, me duele pensar que alguien más posea su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que fue mio una vez.

Todas las mañanas salgo a correr por la playa, ya que casi no duermo, esto me distrae para poder trabajar mejor en el día. La semana pasada me he quitado los braquets, y aún me siento raro, pero me acostumbrare, lo único a que no me acostumbro es a es tar sin ella.

Agradezco mi trabajo, mi horario me permite estar todo el día ahí, me gusta aprender más y me inscribí en una especialidad para ser un mejor medico y ayudar a más personas, seré neurocirujano en algunos años, me inscribí más por la necesidad de saber que es lo que hace el cerebro humano, quizas sepa porque no la he podido olvidar.

Esta semana he tenido más trabajo de lo habitual, el doctor Hayde se ha jubilado antes de lo previsto y ahora tenemos que atender a sus pacientes mientras llega su remplazo, los demás médicos desean que se pronto, pero yo, sinceramente atendería a todos sus pacientes con tal de poder salir tarde y llegar a dormir y no pensar en ella. Mi salida se ha alargado a las nueve de la noche, y aveces más tarde para ayudar a otros colegas o a atender emergencias. Agradezco esos días y detesto los días de salir temprano.

En casa apenas y pruebo café para mentenerme despierto y desayuno en la cafetería del hospital a aprovechar que hay gente y en la noche a veces me conformo con una ensalada o un sandwich, me dan nauseas comer solo, ya me hice pruebas y mi salud es perfecta, pense que era anemia pero solo es el estres por mis amargos recuerdos. Hubiese sido una excelente idea traerla conmigo, la encerraria para que no se fuera nunca, pero se que sería una mala idea, su padre me mataría en cuanto me encuentre, eso sin mencionar que quizas ella me odie por hacer eso y yo no podría soportar eso. La amo y jamás le haría daño, eso se lo dije aquel día. Ya estoy sufriendo demasiado con solo recordarla.

Hoy es jueves y mañana es el último día de trabajo, sábado medio día de estudiar y las demás horas antes de lunes ¿que haré? ya recorrí gran parte de Nagasaky, ya lo conozco bastante bien, supongo. Bien dormiré un rato antes de que amanezca.

Su hermosa sonrisa me derrite, un Te amo Darien me hace sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo, despierto lleno de energias, gracias al sueño, no solo hicimos el amor sino que me dijo que me amaba.

Lunes, gracias al cielo ya es hora de trabajar y como dije desperté muy bien a pesar del fin de semana, me distraje visitando lugares turisticos.

Es raro pero estas dos noches por primera vez en el tiempo que llevo aquí, ella me ha dicho que me ama en mis sueños y eso me reconforta. Esas dos palabras quisiera oirlas de verdad, pero está muy lejos de mi y jamás me las dirá.

Llegó al hospital y de inmediato me llaman a urgencias, me doy prisa a atender dos heridos de gravedad y me quedo con ellos para ver como reaccionan, cuando llego a mi consultorio me dice mi asistente que la nueva doctora ha llegado y que hoy saldré temprano ¡rayos! ¿Que haré despues del trabajo para no pensar?

No tengo muchos pacientes con citas así que tengo llamados para apoyar a más doctores. Me gusta aprender y observo como trabajan mis colegas, tomo notas de todo para despues poder aplicarlos cuando ellos no puedan hacerlo o no se en encuentren.

Hoy me he sentido extraño tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar pero no se que podría ser, es algo tonto pero diría yo que estoy nervioso y por alguna razón me siento feliz. Ya casi es la hora de salida y estoy atendiendo a mi último paciente, mi asistente ya se ha retirado así que solo termino y me puedo ir. Hoy quiero irme a casa y no se porque, pero ya quiero estar ahí.

Me encamino a la entrada a checar mi hora de salida, cuando miró hacia la entrada del hospital veo a una rubia de coletas que está de espaldas igual a ella ¡cabeza, no me hagas esto! cada rubia que veo pienso que es ella, siempre me pasa lo mismo, me acerco y me decepciono al mirarlas. Esta rubia me hace sentir nervioso, mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, intento decirme que no es ella pero tiemblo a cada paso que doy, salgo afuera, ella esta viendo hacía la calle como si esperara un coche, no puedo verle el rostro, pero yo estoy completamente nervioso.

—¿Serena?— Logro decir a pesar de mis nervios. No es ella, nos es ella, porque para voltear a verme, tarda una eternidad para mi. Ella gira su cabeza hacia mi y ¡no puede ser! ¡es ella! Si es ella, la mujer perfecta ante mi, mi Serena.

—¿Que haces aquí?— Veo que esta igual de asombrada que yo. Y me dice que es la nueva doctora ¡no puede ser¡ el mundo de repente se me hizo pequeño, ella y yo juntos aquí.

—Es increíble, encontrarte en el mismo hospital donde trabajo. Que alegría verte de nuevo. ¿Quieres que te lleve?— Ya es casi es de noche y se empieza a sentir frío, no la puedo dejar aquí sola.

—Gracias Darien, pero aún no tengo donde llegar. Apenas ayer tomé el puesto y apenas y llegué a tiempo para hablar con la directora que ya me esperaba, me hospedaré en un hotel en lo que encuentro un departamento— ¿Que? ¿Aún no tiene donde dormir? Definitivamente no la pienso dejar sola en un hotel, ¿Y si le pasa algo? ¡no! me la llevaré a casa, es más seguro.

—Vamos, te llevaré a mi casa, no te puedes quedar sola en un hotel. Te ayudaré a buscar un departamento, si quieres— Titubea un poco pero acepta, ¡si! Estoy feliz. Le ayudo con sus maletas y veo que si tiene planeado quedarse por mucho tiempo, quizás ahora si pueda haber algo entre nosotros, deseo que esta vez tenga el tiempo para hablarle de lo que sigo sintiendo por ella.

Ya en casa, noto que le gustó el departamento con vista al mar, se siente tan bien tenerla aquí, donde ella se para le da vida a todo, pero la veo diferente a la última vez que la ví, ese día en la graduación estaba radiante y ahora la veo un poco pálida, creo que ha perdido un poco de peso, tiene ojeras, bueno eso será por el vuelo y por el trabajo de hoy, pero su rostro no tiene ese color rosadito característico de ella, esta pálida, ¿estará bien?. Mushi se ha lanzado a sus brazos así como la vió llegar, la ha reconocido de inmediato, que envidia me da Mushi, ya lo acaricio y le ha dado un beso, como quisiera ser Mushi, para estar entre sus brazos ¡Darien! ¡deja de pensar en eso!

¡Esta aquí! Realmente estoy nervioso pero feliz. De nuevo en mi departamento, de nuevo en mi vida. Despues de casi volverme loco todo este tiempo sin ella, ahora he renacido de nuevo. Quiero besarla y abrazarla, quiero hacerle el amor, si quiero hacerla mia de nuevo. Quiero que se quede para siempre conmigo.

Ya le he mostrado todo mi departamento y también su habitación, ahora yo estoy preparando la cena, mientras ella habla por teléfono con su madre. Se ve tan bien sentada en ese sillón, con ese vestido rosa, desde aquí veo sus hermosas piernas cruzadas y me deja ver de reojo sus blancos muslos ¡Dios! ¿puede haber mujer más perfecta que ella? no, definitivamente no.

¿Que sucede? ¡se ha quedado en shock! la veo respirar con dificultad y cae lentamente al sillon, corro hacia ella mientras grito su nombre.

—¡Serena!— Está pálida, sus signos débiles, en el teléfono escucho gritar a su mamá, lo tomo y lo coloco entre mi oreja y mi hombro para intentar despertarla.

—Señora, Serena se ha desmayado—La tomo entre mis brazos, mientras le informo a su mamá y la llevo a mi recámara que es la más cercana y donde tengo mi botiquín— Trataré de despertarla, si no lo hace la llevaré al hospital y le haré estudios para valorarla— El alcohol no le hace efecto, sigue fría ¿que le pasa? —Serena, ¿está enferma? No se ve igual, digame para que yo pueda tratarla—.

—Darien hijo, mi hija esta bien, no tiene nada malo, y por favor cuando despierte no le des ninguna medicina. Solo es... un desmayo... quizas por el clima... el viaje o... no se pero aqui ha estado bien... sólo preparale un te para lo nervios pero nada de medicinas ¿entendiste?— Algo me oculta, porque esta nerviosa.—Cuando despierte ella te lo dirá y pidele que me llame cuando se sienta bien, por favor hijo.— Veo que Serena comienza a reaccionar le informo a su madre, se alegra y cuelga.

—Serena, princesa despierta mi amor, todo esta bien— trato de reanimarla y le doy un ligero beso, la sigo llamando y comienza a abrir los ojos poco a poco aún aturdida.

—¿Que me pasó?— Pregunto, siento mucho mareo, abro lentamente los ojos y veo a Darien junto a mi, se ve tan bien, otra vez estoy soñando con él, otra vez lo veo con ese pelo alborotado, esos ojos con los que siempre sueño, con esos labios que me besan con tanta pasion y su sonrisa me derrite el alma entera. —Darien— le sonrió y me siento bien al mirarlo, como cada noche en mis sueños.

—Tranquila, todo esta bien Serena—Ya me reconoció, al parecer ya recobro la conciencia, me da tanto gusto, me dió miedo de que algo malo le fuera a pasar, le toco la frente y las mejillas y ya esta recobrando un poco de color y ya no se siente tan fría —Me asustaste, Serena, ¿como te sientes?—

¡No lo estoy soñando! De verdad está aqui conmigo poco a poco recuerdo que me mudé de ciudad y que lo encontré fuera del hospital y que... ¡Estoy en su casa¡, me levanto de golpe y otro mareo viene y tengo ganas de vomitar, Darien jala el bote de basura y de inmediato vacio mi estomago, ¡esto es vergonsozo!

—No te levantes por favor, Serena, será mejor que te quedes acostada, voy a prepararte un té— Si el té le asentará el estómago, ya que me dijo su madre que no le de medicinas eso haré, despues Serena me dirá lo que le pasa.

—¿Té?— Lo mejor será una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y para mi mareo.

—Tu madre me dijo que te diera un te y nada de medicinas— y no pienso desobedecer a mi suegra. Me rió yo sólo por pensar eso. Y me voy a la cocina

—Espera. ¿Mamá te dijo eso?— Él se detiene y me explica lo que paso. Ahora recuerdo la charla con mi madre, estabamos hablando tan bien hasta que me dijo "eso" que me noqueo por completo ¿Será posible? No, claro que no, ¡es imposible!. Darien me pregunta que sucede y le digo que nada ¡maldita mentirosa! No le puedo decir nada hasta estar segura, quizás sólo fue un error, tengo que hacerme otra prueba o un ultrasonido y no hacerme ilusiones, mañana mismo saldré de mis dudas. Sigo sin creerlo.

Siento que Serena me está mintiendo, en su rostro se nota que algo anda mal, ¿que será? No quiero que se enferme, sobre todo si es algo malo, tengo que cuidarla. Cuando regreso con el té le pregunto si esta segura que se siente bien, me dice que si. Le advierto que si la veo desmayarse de nuevo o veo que esta enferma la llevaré así sea a la fuerza al hospital y la dejaré ahí hasta que esté bien. me regaña por ser gruñon pero yo solo quiero que este bien.

—Te quedarás aquí, yo cuidaré de ti. Te llevaré y te traeré diariamente. Deberías de hacerte un estudio, porque seguro algo anda mal, te noto diferente a la última vez que te vi. Te veo enferma Serena—.

Me recuerda aún como la última vez que me vió, eso me hace sentir eapecial, mamá tiene razón, estoy enamorada. Pero ¿como se lo digo?, ahora soy yo la que callará, al menos hasta averiguar si es verdad de mi embarazo, y ha pasado tiempo ¿seguirá amándome? Se que no me lo dirá, pasó un año ocultándolo y no lo querra decir, estoy segura de eso.

—De acuerdo Darien y gracias por cuidarme, si esto me hubiese pasando estando solá no se en que condiciones estaría ahora. Me quedaré sólo por esta semana, buscaré un departamento, compraré un poco de muebles, tengo que organizarme. No te quiero dar molestias.— ¿Molestias? es la que mujer que amo, ella jamás me dará molestias.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, Serena. Por mi no hay incoveniente. Hay espacio suficiente para los dos, o tres, si contamos a Mushi.— Si me lo pidiera, me quedaría para siempre. Me siento bien a su lado. El siempre me ha dado paz y seguridad, esa calidez que solo te puede dar, tu familia.

Me agradece, y quisiera decirle tantas cosas, pero no puedo hacerlo, quizás se quiera ir antes. Quiero disfrutar de su compañía el tiempo necesario, que su aroma impregne todo mi departamento y que le de luz a mi vida, despues de tanta oscuridad. Después del infierno, ahora estoy en el cielo, viendo el ángel más hermoso. Estoy feliz.

Despues de la cena en su cama porque no quizo que me levantara, me acompañó a mi habitación, es tan atento, insistió en llevarme entre sus brazos, pero antes de protestar me tomó y cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba en su pecho, oyendo sus latidos e inhalando el delicioso perfume en su cuello es tal y como lo recuerdo. Me trajo lentamente y lo agradecí, reafirmo lo que digo, este hombre es todo una caballero, mi caballero, me cuida, me protege y... no se si me ama todavía. Me acomodó en la cama y se retiró.

Tenía que salir de esa habitación antes de cometer una imprudencia, quería acostarme con ella y acurrucarla entre mis brazos como la primera y última vez. Me fuí directo a la regadera a bañarme con agua fría para recobrar el aliento. Mientras la tenía en mis brazos mi cuerpo se tensaba y me pedía que la besara, que la amara de nuevo, ¡no puedo hacerlo! no ahora.

Esta es la noche más larga, pensamientos me atormentaron, gran parte de la noche me la pasé despierta, creo que como a las tres de la mañana me venció el sueño. Después, me vi con un pequeño de ojos zafiro, y cabello negro, es igual a su padre. Me abraza con sus pequeñas manitas alrededor de mi cuello y yo le beso la cabecita. Corremos juntos por el pasillo, al lado nuestro hay rosales y mientras corremos de la mano, metros más adelante él nos espera con los brazos abiertos, mi pequeño le grita papá y yo estoy feliz, se lanza a sus brazos y él lo atrapa y lo levanta hasta arriba y se ve radiante con esa sonrisa. Mis hombres son tan guapos y parecidos, es como si Darien hubiera vuelto a nacer, su hijo es idéntico a él, nos abrazamos los tres y despierto. Antes de que mi cabeza me atormente con si estoy embarazada o no, me levanto y me voy a bañar.

Que raro ¿Darien no se ha levantado? Salgo solo envuelta con una tualla y es justo cuando llega el, viene sudado. Trae pantalones deportivos gris y una playera sin mangas blanca, el cual se le pega al cuerpo, ¿ha cambiado tanto? ¿Hace ejercicio? Ya no es el mismo chico de hace más de un mes, su cuerpo ha cambiado, no tendrá los musculos muy marcados como los que llevan mucho tiempo haciendo ejercicio, pero se le nota el cambio.

—Buenos días Serena— Me quedo impactado al verla recien bañada, con su pelo mojado y con esa diminuta tualla que apenas y le tapa lo necesario, desde sus senos hasta su trasero, es simplemente hermosa. Me saluda muy nerviosa y entra a su habitación y yo de inmediato me meto a bañar. Despues de una larga noche en la que solo pensaba que estaba al lado y solo bastaba en levantarme para alcanzarla y meterme entre sus sábanas, para despues dormir y soñar con ella, despertar e irme a hacer ejercicio como todas las mañanas para relajarme, llegó y la encuentro casi desnuda, ¡Dios! está mujer me mata lentamente.

Despues de una bochornosa mañana viendo a Darien y recordando su cuerpo sudado, casi no hablamos en el desayuno, venimos al trabajo y ahora voy camino al banco para arreglar lo de mis depósitos, antes de llegar a una cuadra veo un laboratorio decido entrar para salir de mis tormentosas dudas, hago fila en el banco y hago los trámites necesarios, recojo mis resultados y voy directo a mi consultorio y abro el sobre lo mas tranquila posible. POSITIVO. Me siento tratando de asimilar esto. ¡Estoy embarazada! Esto es casi imposible, despues de haber aceptado que jamás llevaría un bebé en mi vientre y en contra de todo pronóstico, ahora esto es la mejor noticia de mi vida, ¡seré mamá! Mis lágrimas me traicionan, pero me pongo a trabajar emocionada por la noticia, pienso en mi bebé y en él ¿como lo tomará? ¿como se lo digo? Primero tengo que saber si aún siente algo por mi y entonces se lo diré, pero... ¿si ya no me quiere? ¿que hago? ¿como podré estar cerca de él?, quizás lo mejor sería regresar a casa junto a mis padres ellos le darán amor a mi bebé.

Cuando salgo a comer, lo encuentro en la cafetería con otra doctora, están comiendo juntos y se ven felices, siento una opresión en el pecho y me duele verlo con otra ya se que no somos y no hemos sido nada, pero, esto duele. Me pide que coma con ellos y yo sin muchas hanas lo hago, me la presenta como su compañera y amiga y tengo que ser cortéz, la cercanía de esta mujer me producen náuseas y solo me como la fruta y verdura. Darien me pide que coma más pero yo me niego, aunque él también apenas y ha probado bocado solo se comió su fruta, ensalada y su gelatina. Pido disculpas y me retiro, no quiero verlos reir y platicar tan animadamente, me siento celosa. ¡Y es horrible!

Estaba comiendo con Saori cuando llegó Serena, pude ver que otros colegas la querian en su mesa y me apresure a invitarla con nosotros, Serena casi no habló mucho y tampoco comió su comida, quizas en la noche quiera cenar más. Yo tampoco comí mucho, sigo con nauseas, ya he tomado medicamento para no tenerlos pero no hacen efecto, pero como lo necesario, para que no se empeore. El día de me pasa rapidísimo entre mis consultas y un área y otra. Regresamos a casa juntos y es la mejor parte del día, me cuenta su día porque casi no nos vemos porque el hospital es enorme con varios pisos y muchos pacientes. No se que le sucede, despues de la cena se encerró en su cuarto, quizas esté cansada. Yo me quedé otro rato trabajando y leyendo para mi especialidad y después me fui a dormir, o más bien a intentar dormir.

¿Ya amaneció? !ush! quisiera seguir durmiendo porque gracias a mi pesadilla, no dormí bien, pero tengo responsabilidades y hay que atenderlas, amo mi trabajo, pero mi embarazo, Darien y su amiguita me la ponen difícil. Apenas y hablamos en el coche, llegué directo a ver a mis pacientes, ver una cirugía de corazón y decidí comer en mi consultorio, así no los veré juntos.

La semana está pasando rápido y yo sin poder decirle a Darien, hablamos del trabajo, de lo que hicimos después de la graduación, pero no he podido decirle nada, ¿Y su tiene alguna relación con Saori? Comen juntos y platican demasiado siempre que comen y cuando coinciden en algún lugar de este enorme hospital. Mamá me ha pedido que se lo diga lo antes posible porque tiene derecho a saberlo ¡pero no se como hacerlo!. Por suerte no he tenido malestares, solo náuseas y los mareos son leves no como el primero.

Por fin es viernes tengo bastantes náuseas y ando mareada y para mi mala suerte a Darien y a mi nos mandaron a urgencias poco despues de la comida, ya estabamos terminando cuando en medio de la sala sentí un terrible mareo y me desmaye justo cuando lo vi acercarse.

¡Otra vez! la vi un poco aturdida y se tambaleaba cuando corrí hacia ella se desplomó en mis brazos, ¿que le sucede? de inmediato pedí camilla y una habitación, ¡esta mujer estaba advertida! le mandé hacer estudios de urgencia para saber que le sucedía, su estado no es normal, palida y sin comer bien, quizás esté anémica. Me quedé con ella, tomándole la mano y la veía dormir, despertó un momento pero no me reconoció y le aplicaron un poco de sedante para que despierte bien, los resultados llegaron rápido y los vi, me sentí en shock ¡está embarazada¡ ¿como es posible? ¿ella lo sabría? hice mis cuentas y si ella lo supiera me lo hubiese dicho de inmediato a menos que... no sea mío.

Cuando abrí los ojos lo vi junto a mi muy serio y me di cuenta donde estaba, ya me sentía mejor. Se veía preocupado y le pregunte, me dijo lo que me paso pero su seriedad continuaba.

—¿Sabías de tu embarazo?— Es lo único que quería saber, me dijo que sí y cuando iba a preguntar más Saorí entró para hacerle una ecografía, iba a salir pero Serena me detuvo y me pidió que me quedara y me senté a que Saori explicara mejor ya que ella es obstetra.

Ya no podía ocultarle nada, se enteró de mi embarazo y no por mi, de alguna manera sentí alivio ya que no hayaba como decirlo y con este empujoncito significaba que ya era el momento, y que mejor que verlo conmigo por primera vez.

Saori le comenzó a hacer preguntas, como doctor sabía que eran de rutina, pero me sentía extraño al estar en esta posición. Luego Saori se empezó a reir.

—Que raro, Darien ha tenido los mismos malestares desde que llegó, duerme poco, tiene nauseas, ha perdido el apetito, hasta pareciera que es el padre— ¡Que dijo! ¡Es cierto¡ ¡he tenido los mismos síntomas! Veo a Serena y esta sonrojada y agacha la mirada, luego fija la vista en mi, me dedica una sonrisa y me dice que si moviendo la cabeza ¡no puede ser! ¡seré papá¡ Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y me levanto de golpe por la felicidad, luego me acerco a Serena y me rió como loco.

—Dimelo porfavor— Me suplica que le de la noticia, jamás pensé que sería tan feliz, pero verlo así es maravilloso, una lágrima se me cae.

—Si Darien, serás papá.— ¡Seré papá! ¡Mi hermosa Serena me dará un hijo!. Estoy tan feliz, la beso y la abrazo, y le digo cuan feliz soy con esta noticia. Jamás pensé que pudiera tener un hijo con ella, con mi bella princesa.

—Te amo Serena— Aún me ama y soy tan feliz, lo miro a los ojos y le digo que también lo amo, se queda asombrado y le doy un beso para que lo entienda mejor. Ahora si, ambos somos felices. Cuando me doy cuenta que no estamos solos me aparto de Darien y veo a Saori que se alejo un poco de nosotros para darnos algo de privacidad, la veo sonriente también y con los ojos brillantes, seguramente le contagiamos nuestra felicidad. Darien reacciona y se sienta de nuevo.

—Lo siento Saori, pero esto es maravilloso. Ya quiero a ver a mi hijo— Saori nos felicitó y continuo con su trabajo. Puso gel y cuando empezó a mover el aparato por todo mi vientre en la pantalla se comenzo a ver algo, pasaba de un lado a otro y su cara cambió a asombro, no pude evitar preguntar.

—Saori, ¿pasa algo? ¿mi hijo esta bien?— Estaba muy nervioso.

—Tranquilo Darien, ellos están bien—Me relajé y sentí alivio, ¡un momento! ¿Que dijo? veo la cara de Serena y tiene la misma cara que yo.

—¿Ellos?— Ambos preguntamos al mismo tiempo, miramos a Saori y sonrie y nos dice que espero ¡gemelos!

¡Por Dios! ¡Tendré gemelos! Comienzo a llorar porque mi felicidad se ha miltiplicado hasta el infinito, hasta hace una semana pensé que jamás sería mamá, hoy antes de mi desmayo pensé que sólo era uno y ahorita Darien me ha dicho de nuevo que me ama y que tendré dos bebés...¿Acaso puedo ser más feliz? Darien me besa la frente y está igual o más feliz que yo, nos calmamos y dejamos que Saori termine. Nos dice que todo esta bien, mis bebes estan en perfecto estado y que me tengo que cuidar más, ¡y claro que lo haré!. Saori se retira y le cuento a Darien todo, desde que era casi esteril, lo que me pasó después de su partida y que fue mi mamá quien me hizo ver que estaba enamorada. Él me cuenta su historia también y lo mucho que ha sufrido sin mi. Mi Darien ha sufrido lo mismo que yo sueños de nuestra noche, pesadillas, pensamientos que nos persiguen y nuestros malestares que no son más que el aviso de nuestros hijos, "nuestros hijos" que hermoso se escucha.

Mi Serena me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, me ha dado la mejor noticia de mi vida, ¡seré papá y por partida doble!, me ha dicho que tengo unos poderosos espermas que hicieron lo imposible, sin duda eso es la muestra de mi amor por ella. Ya que ha estado un tiempo en cama por fin me la puedo llevar a casa, y disfrutar de ella, muero de ganas por acurrucarla entre mis brazos. De tantos hombres que la acechaban, yo soy el dueño de su corazón y en su vientra lleva la muestra de ello. Es mía completamente mía.

Ya es de noche y estamos en casa, desde que Darien se enteró, es muy atento conmigo, no deja que haga el más mínimo esfuerzo y al entrar por la puerta me ha cargado y traido directo a su cama, sí, a su cama porque dice que a partir de ahora dormiremos juntos y la idea ¡me fascina!

—Serena, te amo. Te amo más que el día en que te conocí, te amo más que cuando hicimos el amor, y cada día te amaré más y más y más.— Mientras me dice eso, me besa y va bajando hasta mi vientre donde deposita más besos llenis de amor y le habla a sus hijos.

—Hola mis pequeños, yo soy papá y siempre los cuidaré y protegeré a ustedes y a su mami. Los amo tanto.— Y me sigue besando hasta llegar a mi boca. Esto es lo que necesito, lo necesito a él, lo necesito ahora. Desabrocho su camisa y lo arrojo fuera de la cama, veo en sus hermosos ojos zafiro que él también me desea y me quita el vestido, dejandome en mi roja lencería de encaje, lo veo exitado y lo traigo hacia mi para besarlo, para devorarlo con la mayor pasión que tengo en mi interior, mientras le quito los pantalones. Se recuesta sobre mi, cuidando de no dejar caer su peso sobre mi vientre, me masajea los pezones y aprieta los senos de vez en vez haciendo que mi cuerpo se excite cada vez más. Baja su boca a mis senos y retira el sosten para tener una mejor vista de mi, me admira y regresa con su dulces besos, mete la manos bajo mus bragas y siente mi humedad, si, lo necesito ahora.

Amo a esta mujer. Es bella y deliciosa, me ama tanto como yo a ella. Esta conmigo de nuevo y esta vez es para siempre. Le quito las bragas porque ya necesito hacerla mía, me quito el boxers y ella ya esta tan excitada como yo. La penetro con suavidad y ella gime, le recorro el cuerpo con las manos y la boca muentras la envisto, me enrosca las piernas y acelero más mientras nos besamos. Llegamos al climax y la envuelvo entre mus brazos masajeando su vientre dinde estan nuestros pequeños, es maravilloso tenerla de nuevo conmigo.

—¿Has escrito más cartas para mi?, Me gustaría leer otra.— ¿Tendrá otras escondidas por la casa? Si es así quiero leerlas.

—No serena, no tengo más cartas, Pero hoy mismo empiezo a escribir nuestra historia, para que cuando nuestros hijos crezcan vean lo maravilloso de nuestro amor.— Esa idea me gusta, amo a Darien más de lo que pensé.

—Soñabas conmigo, desde que me conociste?— ¡Eso es vergonsozo! confesarle mis sueños humedos con ella es muy vergonsozo.

—Serena yo...—

—Shh, se que te da vergüenza admitirlo, pero yo se que si, ¿porque?— me regala una largo beso y se separa de mi —Tengo tus cartas— ¿que? —Todas tus cartas—

—Mentira— Se levanta, se pone mi camisa, sale de la habitación y cuando regreaa trae mi cajita. ¡Ella lo tiene! Me explica que lo robó dentro de una de las cajas. Y yo pensando que perdí mis recuerdos y todo este tiempo estuvieron con ella.

Le puse todas las cartas frente a él y le conté que perdí la cuenta de las veces que las leí, y que ni crea que se las regresaré... Gracias a éstas me enamoré perdidamente de él.

Esta claro que no me las dará y no me preocupa. Cada una de sus lineas esta grabado en mi mente. No quiero levantarme pero Serena debe cenar. Mis hijos y ella deben estar bien alimentados, se lo digo me pone caras pero acepta diciéndome que primero quiere bañarse ¿es una invitación?

Me acompaña al baño donde me ayudará a bañarme. Me frota con el jabón por todo el cuerpo y yo hago lo mismo. Me exita con sus manos y yo hago lo mismo, me voltea viendo hacia la pared y me besa el cuello, toca mis senos apretandolos con la otra mano toca mi clitoris y luego tomando mus caderas me inclina un poco y me penetra, es delicioso. Me enviste varias veces y llega el orgasmo, terminamos de bañarnos y nos ponemos algo comodo y cenamos juntos para despues después meternos a la cama y volvernos a amar de nuevo.

Serena duerme a mi lado y no es un sueño, ya es de mañana y me siento tan bien, por primera vez no tuve pesadilla y no necesité de soñar con ella porque desperté un par de veces para darme cuenta que estaba aquí. De muy mala gana me levanto porque tengo que ir a mis clases y dejo dormida a Serena todavia, le dejo una nota y me voy.

Hemos pasado ya una semana juntos y me siento revitalizada, ya no mas pesadillas. De hecho creo que mis hijos necesitaban que estuviera junto a su papá porque mis malestares se han esfumado, tampoco Darien los ha tenido, ya estamos pensando en nombres y todo lo relacionado con nuestros pequeños. Seguiré trabajando hasta que ya no pueda más aunque a Darien no le parezca, quiere que me quede en casa y no lo haré.

Serena cada vez se ve más radiante, y lo será aún más con los meses cuando los gemelos crezcan en su vientre. Ya he hablado con sus padres y he pedido su mano y nos casaremos para cuando tengamos 4 meses de embarazo. Su padre casi se infarta cuando le dijimos que esperamos gemelos y que la salud de Serena es excelente. Más sorprendido quedó cuando le dije que yo también era gemelo y que mi hermano Zafiro y mis padres Luna y Artemis vendrán a nuestra boda. Ya a Serena le expliqué que ellos viven en Estados Unidos porque mi hermano quizo quedarse a estudiar ahí y mi padres tienen ahí su trabajo, y yo decidí regresar a mis raices donde encontré el amor.

Mi boda fue maravillosa, fue mejor de la que nunca imaginé, la hicimos en la playa bajo la luna y las estrellas, mis suegros nos regalaron una enorme y presiosa casa cerca de la playa, nos mudamos inmediatamente porque mis padres querian comenzar a arreglar el cuarto de los bebés, definitivamente mis hijos estan llenos de amor por ambas familias. Saori lleva mi embarazo y le pedí disculpas por pensar que andaba tras mi Darien, aún recuerdo que Darien se sorprendió cuando se lo dije y me dijo que solo eran amigos que ella era una mujer felizmente casada y que tenía una bebé, ¡que vergüenza!. Ya falta poco para dar a luz y toda la familia ha llegado y estan en casa, quieren ser los primeros en conocerlos, mi madre se mudó antes conmigo para ayudarme con la enorme panza que me cargo, soy muy muy feliz y mi marido está siempre al pendiente de mi, lo amo.

Soy el hombre más feliz, mis hijos estan presiosos, Serena y toda la familia esperan verlos para abrazarlos y aqui vienen...

Han pasado tres años desde el nacimiento de mis pequeños hoy cumplen sus tres años y toda nuestra familia se ha reunido nuevamente como es costumbre en nuestra casa. Desde entonces no nos hemos vuelto a embarzar creo que ahora si he quedado 100% esteril porque no nos cuidamos para nada, pero los milagros existen, ya tengo dos hijos y si Dios me regala uno o dos más seré feliz.

¡Listos para la foto!

Usagi mi rubia de ojos zafiro y Mamoru mi pelo negro de ojos celestes estan en medio de mi y de su padre, al lado estan sus abuelos y tíos, somos una gran familia, mis hijos crecen con tanto amor. Al igual que Darien estoy estudiando pediatría como era mi sueño, mientras su padre y yo trabajamos ellos son cuidados en la guardería del hospital y cuando sus abuelos llegan de visita o de vacaciones los cuidan y consienten todo el tiempo.

Darien es acosado por pacientes, enfermeras, doctoras y muchas mujeres, me arrepiento de haberle dado infusiones contra el acné, aunque él también se siente celoso de que los hombres me miren con ganas de devorarme, ambos sólo ignoramos a esas personas porque Darien y yo nos amamos como siempre o quizás más y pensar que todo empezó con un "Enamorate de mi"

 ** _TAN TACA TAN... AHORA SI, ESTE ES EL FINAL._**

 ** _ESPERO LO HAYAN_** **_DISFRUTADO_**

 ** _@rijaja_**. ** _77 gracias por tu aportación sólo un pequeño cambio._**

 ** _DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PORFAVOR._**


End file.
